The New Threat
by S.I.N Fan Girl
Summary: America left for 5 years and returned but in his absense aliens have started their plans to destroy the earth, our nations have their hands full again. Inspired by the new Bleach Arc
1. Prologue

"So you're really leaving huh?" England asked coldly as he watched America packing a suitcase. The duo was in America's room where England had all but demanded to watch America and make sure he didn't forget anything.

"We've been over this England" England snorted "Doesn't mean I don't want to know the reason"

"Tony's planet is in a dire state and he needs my inhuman strength to help them out"

"And you're just going and leave us all behind"

"I'll be back"

"America!" Italy said pushing England forward and tackling America, from behind, in a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much" America smiled and released his body from Italy's grip and faced the crying nation.

"I'm going to be back Italy"

"But…not for a long time!" Italy exclaimed making America laugh. "Dude, just relax"

"Germany said you'd say that!"

"And Germany's right. You need to relax Italy. I promise I'll be fine" Italy sniffed and wiped his eyes though more tears came "It's just…you made Japan so happy!" America lost his smile "I know…I know this" he quickly went back to packing and England noticed his pace had quickened and he looked nervous.

"Italy, why don't you wait downstairs?" Italy nodded "That sounds good" he sniffed and gave America another hug "Dude"

"Sorry!" he then ran out the door and downstairs. "Speaking of Japan"

"He knows England, we talked last night"

"Is that why he's not here" America's eyes widened and he quickly turned "What?" England was taking aback but the sudden harshness of America's voice "He...He didn't tell you about that?"

America turned back to his suitcase and slammed it shut "He'll show" he grabbed it and stormed out of the room. England sighed and followed him quietly. America saw everybody, minus Japan, looking up as he entered.

"This is so hard to do" France said getting up and walking over to America "Vhy do you look angry America?" Germany asked. America shook his head and placed a phony smile on it "I wasn't angry just frustrated that England" he hitched his thumb to him "Keeps following me around like I'm going to get lost"

England growled but didn't speak up

"I'm sorry I'm late" Japan said entering through the front door. America exhaled and his artificial smiled was replaced by a real one. "I thought you weren't showing up Kiku!"

Japan blushed "Please don't say that in front of the others" America sighed even when he was about to leave Japan still felt it necessary that America keep his real name out of conversation.

"Sorry Japan" Japan nodded and his face returned to normal "You ready America?" Tony said coming down the stairs. America smiled "Dude! Totally!" Canada quickly walked up to America and held his hand "I hope…you don't mind?" America smiled weakened "Sure you can hold my hand" Canada nodded and tightened his grip as the group walked out to the backyard to see Tony's spaceship.

Tony turned to America "You have 10 minutes" he then pushed a part on the ship and a door appeared and white stairs descended from the ship and landed gently on the ground. Tony walked up and disappeared in the bright light of the interior.

America put his suitcase down, released Canada's hand and turned to the nations. "Well guys it's been a blast hanging out with ya!"

Italy started crying into Germany's chest and America sighed in sadness "I'm coming back Italy"

"5 years isn't long da?" Russia said bleakly "Yeah…it isn't long…Take care big guy" Russia gave America a pat on his back "You to my friend" America smiled "China?" he turned to the man who sighed and held out his hand "Take care America and do try not to anger them" America laughed and shook China's hand "I'll try" China smiled "Good" despite his charade America saw the pain China was in and appreciated it.

France walked up to him and hugged him and America felt his hand lower to his butt and he quickly pulled away "Even when I'm leaving" France winked "Can you blame me?"

"I'LL MISS YOU!" Italy again for the third time today grabbed America in a hug. "I know Italy" he hugged him back and Italy pulled away as Germany approached America "I expect you to come back" America smiled "I will" Germany nodded "Good then this is only a see ya as you say" America nodded "Exactly"

England cleared his throat "Well America I hope you are okay up there and you do whatever you need to so you can come home" America hugged England "Thanks England!" England sighed and returned the hug.

"And you Japan" America turned to Japan. Japan closed his eyes "Be careful America-kun"

"I will and…will you wait for me?" Japan opened his eyes and looked up into America's beseeching face. "Hai, I will but come back soon"

"5 years" Japan nodded quickly "You should go. Tony is waiting" America lost his smile and looked at the ship "Take care Kiku" Kiku gasped at the agony in his voice that he was sure everyone heard. America walked up to his suitcase and picked it up but didn't move.

"Canada…"

"I thought you had forgotten about me" Canada said walking up to America's front. "You thought wrong bro" he put his elbow against the back of Canada's neck and brought him against his body in a tight hug. "I'll miss you bro. Take care of things while I'm gone okay?" Canada hugged him back "I will" he then kissed his cheek.

America blushed but didn't loosen the grip until Tony spoke up "It's time America" America nodded against Canada's face and let him go. "Take care everyone!" he said turning to them then he walked up the stairs and into the light. The nations waved as the ship's door closed and then they closed their eyes as the ship started rising and dust started flying and soon they disappeared into the gray sky. They opened them when the dust settled.

"He'll be back" England said putting his hand on Canada's shoulder "I know England" Japan turned to Germany and Italy who smiled back in melancholy and Japan let the tears fall as he turned his eyes to the ashen sky "See you soon Alfred"


	2. The Return

"Aww Earth! How I've missed ya!" America said as the ship approached the blue green planet. Tony nodded "It did have a somewhat homey feeling to it" They entered the earth's atmosphere and passed all the clouds to see the houses and streets. Tony turned on the invisibility cloaking device and they flew to America's house.

Once they landed, America kissed the ground "I missed you grass" he then saw his blonde hair slip past his shoulder and touch the grass. "I'm still not used to it" America said standing back up and fixing his hair in its ponytail. He had let his hair grow over there and now it went passed his shoulders and his bangs now hung a little above his eyes. His body had also grown too and had gotten thicker and muscled. He could easily pass for Russia's body physique.

"Yo! Tony!" Tony came down and the stairs ascended the ship and the ship vanished "Time to go to a G8 meet huh?" America asked as he opened the door "Man, Canada made sure nothing changed and its super clean too"

"Your brother was always the clean one" America laughed "You're funny dude but I'm going to shower first!"

Soon, America was walking up the UN building in his new clothes. His old clothes had torn to shreds due to his work so Tony had provided him with new clothes which he fell in love with. It was a green turtle neck with long sleeves, khaki slacks and sneakers. America loved how the shirt clung to all his new muscles and really showed off his new strong body.

"Wow! America?" America turned around to see Liechtenstein but a different girl took her place. Her short hair she had had was now long and in two braded pigtails and her usually long-sleeved pink dress, neckbow and black shoes had changed to a blue and had no neckbow while her black shoes had turned the same blue color.

"Whoa Lichtenstein, you look cute" she blushed "Thank you America, you look…good too" America laughed "You sure it's not the hair? Many girls love guys with long hair" she giggled "I suppose your right"

"What's going on here?" Switzerland asked. America saw that he also changed as well. His semi long hair was now a buzz cut with enough hair to cover his scalp and his typical uniform, was gone and now he had on a simple gray military outfit with black trousers and black high laced combat boots. The beret he usually wore was gone as well.

"Nice haircut"

"Apparently you forgot what a haricut is over there" America smiled "Aww I miss your humor Switzerland" Switzerland rolled his eyes "Let's go girl" he took her hand and led her away "Bye America!" she said before she entered the building.

America fixed his glassed. She was definitely up there on his girl radar. He entered the building and saw all the nations though he couldn't really figure out most of them since he was running to the G8 meeting room.

"You should know there's no running in the halls"

"Austria! He just came back give him a break"

"No! He may be back but he's not excused from the rules" America stopped in place and turned around to see Austria and Hungary. Austria's old look has also been abandoned. He was now wearing a white blouse and a violet jabot, a fuchsia jacket with white trim, violet breeches, and brown boots with white cuffs and his hair was so slicked back Germany would be proud. His little piece of hair that usually stuck up was now pressed against his right cheek.

Hungary's outfit was now a baby blue sweater and tan skirt, with a white blouse worn underneath the sweater. She also now had long stockings with blue Mary Jane shoes. Her long hair now came up to a little above her shoulder and it was a darker color.

"So everybody's changing huh?"

"Not as much as you sweetie" Hungary said walking up to him and examine him with her eyes. "Such a strong body and I'm loving the long hair" America laughed nervously "That's what Liechtenstein said as well"

"Oh?" Hungary smiled and America saw it was now a cold smile "She said that huh?"

"So Austria! Still stiff?" America asked sensing something odd in the atmosphere. Austria glared "I was never stiff America"

"Sure you weren't, sorry to leave so soon but I got to get somewhere" Hungary smiled and touched his hair "It's so soft" America nodded "I made sure to take care of it"

"So what's it length out of its ponytail?"

"Uh…upper back I believe?" she smiled "How lovely"

"Yup…er…see ya" he then walked, not wanting to piss off Austria, to the room and was suddenly hit with a cold presence.

"Big brother was fine without you"

"Belarus" America turned around to see her holding a knife to his chest with Ukraine by her side looking flustered and worried. Belarus now sported a deep green military uniform jacket with black collar and cuffs, a long skirt was tied at the waist with a brown belt. She also wore tall black boots with matching boots; a shoulder strap was attached to her belt and slung over her right shoulder. Her hair was now tied back with a black bow

Ukraine's attire had changed as well. It was a light blue dress with a darker blue coat over it, and her short hair grew long and was now tied back into braids at the back of her neck, though her breast didn't seem to shrink. America shook his head, he was a guy but why was he thinking about that part of her?

"You better get your mind out of the gutter about my sister and leave my big brother alone" Ukraine turned red "Um...America?"

America swallowed "Um…I wasn't thinking about her bre-brave face?" Ukraine tilted her head confused. Belarus made a throaty growl and pushed her knife against America. "Leave"

"Can't Bel" he put her arm down "I have to check in with my group" Ukraine grabbed Belarus around her waist and pulled her away fighting. America was surprised how powerful Ukraine was.

"Well now or never" he said as he pushed open


	3. Meeting the others

"Well welcome back America" France said getting up from his seat. America gasped loudly. His long hair was short and barely touched his neck and he now wore a blue jacket over a light purple sweater and gray slacks with black dress shoes.

"Your…hair…"

"Oui, it's short but I love it. Short hair is the style now and I see that they lack that up in space" America laughed "I suppose so"

"YOU'RE BACK!" Italy tackled him to the ground in a hug "Italy!" Italy's short red hair was now shorter and he was a tan air force uniform with knee high dark brown boots complete with a tan air force hat.

"Er dressing up for the army Italy?" America asked getting up with Italy. Italy smiled "No way! But Germany said this look looks good on me so I'm wearing it" America took a glance at Germany.

Germany's slick hair was still slicked back though his bangs hung out in the front of his face and his green military uniform was now dark blue and he had on his army hat of the same color with dark brown boots with matching gloves.

"Hello America" America nodded "Germany"

"Hello America" America turned to Russia and couldn't help but smile widely. His hair was longer as well. It was now long enough to be tucked into his plaid scarf and his bangs were passed his eyes. He wore a dark blue trench coat with black pants and gray boots with white edges on the top.

"What's up big guy?"

"Not much. It was pretty boring without you here I must confess"

"Speak for yourself. I was having a good time" England muttered. America sat down at his seat to get a better view of everyone. England's messed up hair was not parted down the middle and hung at the side of his face and his green military uniform was now a black shirt with a blue jean jacket over it and black jeans with matching converse.

"Going punk again England?" England huffed and turned away "I can dress how I want to America" America laughed then his laughter caught in his throat as he turned to see China.

China's long hair was as short as Italy's before he left and his uniform was the now a black suit with red tie and black dress shoes. "China…your hair…and clothes"

"I wanted to try something new and it's been working for me"

"I like your long hair brother" Canada said softly. America gasped and turned to his right to see Canada sitting there. His normal semi long wavy hair was now as long as France's before the cut and he was wearing a red Mountie uniform with brown high boots. "Alright! Another one who has long hair, good for you bro!" he slammed his hand against Canada's back and Canada nearly hit his face into the table.

"Sorry, don't know my own strength sometimes"

"America-kun…." America's big goofy smile turned into a kind smile as he turned to see Japan.

Japan has let his bangs grow to cover his right eye but kept the back of his hair short. He had on a red and white Hakama with brown zoris. "Wow Kiku…that uniform …and your hair…its….amazing on you"

Japan turned red and covered his face clearly not expecting America not to be so blunt on his new look. "Now that your back we have to discuss something that's been going on since you left" America turned on his serious face "What is it?"

"Ever since you left some kind of alien planet has been trying to take over" Russia said bitterly. "Another race? What are they?" America asked to which Germany shrugged "Ve haff no idea. They only talk to us vhen they haff something important to tell us"

"They talk to you?"

"Hai, Russia mostly since you and him own the space station"

"What have they said Russia?" Russia sighed "You must have felt hotter when you arrived here da?" America thought about it for a minute "Now that you mention it, it was hotter than I remembered"

"That's their plan. We call it Global Warming but they have a name for it, though they won't tell us, but anyways. They are planning to heat up the planet so bad that all humans, including us will die off then they'll cool it off and make it their home planet"

America sighed "Absurd but I believe you" America turned to Germany "I can talk to Tony, knowing him he's probably already knows about them"

"Russia can give you the coordinates"

"So is that what's the meeting's about?"

"Not all of it" England muttered

"What's next?"

"Remember what Russia said about them wanting to warm up the planet?" Canada asked and America nodded. "Well it's taking longer than they thought, so…they plan on killing off the humans"

America's eyes widened and he felt his mouth fall open "I come back to this huh?" America said more to himself than others. "We think they were waiting for you and Tony to leave because 3 days after you left they contacted Russia and told him about their plans"

"Well their heating up the planet plan is a fail obviously otherwise we wouldn't be here" France said messing with his hair. "So we need to figure out where they are located and defeat them before the 24th of December"

"Why before then?"

"They plan on making it the most memorable human Christmas ever plus that's when most of us have our guard down and at our weakest" Italy said softly. America shook his head "their nothing like the Pictos huh?"

"Don't we wish, if that were the case then we'd have Italy do the talking" China said. America closed his eyes and let his mind search for the aliens. It was a technique he had learned on Tony's plant. Tony had explained that all aliens have a certain aura around them and that you can find them by it.

It had taken America about 4 months to finally master it and soon he could name any alien within a 100 mile radius.

"What are you doing brother?" Canada asked. America groaned and opened his eyes "Give me some quiet please" he closed his eyes again and started searching. He found Tony, who was currently outside talking to his whale. He then felt a cold aura too and he figured it was the aliens before but he couldn't see anything.

He put his hands on his head and intensified his searching and finally he caught a glimpse of their hideout. He saw lots of trees, definitely a forest and a cave with some sort of barrier in the entrance when suddenly he was thrown from his vision and he came to on his back, lying on the floor.

"BROTHER!" America blinked and he saw Canada and the others looking down at him. "Okay who pushed me?"

"Nobody, you started talking a different language and then when Canada touched your shoulder you fell over" Russia said softly, worry in his voice. "A different language" he then felt a sharp pain in his head and grabbed his head. When he opened his eyes he was back in the forest.


	4. Aliens and Confusion

He then saw figures emerging from the cave. There was a tall boy, no more than 20 maybe 25 if you were generous with short blue hair and wearing a green and black baseball uniform with bright pink eyes. The other boy was short, probably 16, with long purple hair tied back with a glowing ball that worked as a pony tail with gray eyes. He wore a red and blue basketball uniform and then the last one was a girl.

She had long aqua hair and bright purple eyes and she wore a pink cheerleading outfit. All three had on red baseball caps with a weird symbol consisting of a planet surrounded by a ring of rocks. The girl turned to him and America saw a blush enter her face.

"Hello America" the tall boy said turning to him. America glared back "You must be the aliens taking over our Earth"

"We are; that you can see us is most fascinating and that you found us is even more amazing" America clinched his hands at his side.

"Relax earthling we mean you no harm" the girl blushed and hid behind the short boy. "Who are you three?"

"I am Zy"

"Zy?"

"It's shorter for my name which is too long for me to say"

"What's up? People know me as Yuxin and you best remember the name" America fixed his glasses, why was that kid talking like that? Zy looked annoyed "And I'm Hynine" America was also surprised at her voice. It was like a child yet this girl could be 23 or 24.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?"

"Because these threads are tight yo"

"Why does he talk like that?"

"Because when we were supposed to learn English languages he got the wrong disk"

"Wrong disk?"

"Yup he got a…how do you say it in your earth terms…he got a thug's accent disk"

"Well that explains it"

"Don't be hating" America rolled his eyes before returning serious "We're going to stop you"

Zy laughed "Oh really?" he laughed louder "You pathetic humans think your strong enough to take us down as you humans say? Ha!" he held out his palm to a tree and the tree was blown away by a red beam

"We're much stronger than you think"

"Send me back" Yuxin snorted "Not yet dog, this is our turf and we ain't gonna let you just up and leave" America shook his head "The longer I'm here the more knowledge I'll take back to my group"

"We should let him go Zy" Hynine said looking at the ground. Zy gave her a confused look before nodding. "No way Zy! He's the enemy; we can't just let him leave!"

"He has a point Yuxin and I don't want to give him anymore than he already knows" Zy looked straight into America's eyes "Here's a message to take back with you"

"I'm listening"

"We've moved the date as of now, you guys have one week"

"So the 17th?" Zy nodded "Very well and we will fight here!" Zy smirked "I guess we can agree to that"

"But if you guys lose we taking over your crib" Yuxin said in a pompous fashion "Okay" America said. Zy snapped his fingers and America woke up and realized he was in a bed. He shot up and the room spun causing him to fall back and groan. Once the spinning stopped, he opened his eyes and looked outside to see it was dark out.

Taking his time this time, he sat up and looked around and realized he was in his room. He held his head and realized his glasses were gone. He turned to his bed side table and saw Japan sleeping on his arm that was resting on the table. He smiled stroked Japan's face gently and he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hey Kiku" Japan turned red and fell back off his chair. "A-AMERICA-KUN!" America smiled "You seemed shock, how long have you been sleeping there? It dosen't look comfortable"

Japan shook his head clearing his thoughts and letting his face return to normal "It's nothing…are you okay?"

"What happened to me?"

"You grabbed your head and then you passed out. Russia brought you here and I forced them all to leave…kind of selfish of me but I couldn't help it"

"You wanted to be alone with me while I slept?" Japan blushed "Why do I feel you're your thinking something else along with those words" America shook his head "Nah I wasn't promise…Thanks for watching over me"

Japan stood up and bowed "It-It's no problem" America removed the covers and stood up and stretched. Japan turned away so his back was to America "Why so shy Kiku? Don't tell me your still like that?" America grabbed him around his waist. "I think it's adorable though" he whispered seductively in Japan's ear.

Japan covered his face "Alfred-kun, this is improper" America smirked and kissed his neck "We're alone babe" Japan swayed and America smiled "that nickname still does that to you huh?" Japan nodded but didn't speak. America sighed happily and turned him around.

"Look at me Kiku" Japan looked up at him and America leaned down and kissed him. Japan felt his eyes grow wide before they fluttered shut. He had kissed America many times but this time was _very_ different. Japan felt so much passion in it and with that feeling came back a side he thought had left with America. He was complete again.

He wrapped his arms around America's neck and let his fingers release America's now long hair and ran his fingers through it. It felt soft to the touch. America pulled away and smirked "Now that was a kiss huh babe?" Japan felt his lips, which were swollen a bit and he felt like he had run a marathon. "Hai…Yes" America hugged him "I missed you so damn much babe, you have no idea" Japan hugged him back "As did I Alfred"

"By the way…" America put his hands on Japan's shoulders and pushed him back to examine him. "Why do you have your hair like that?"

"No-No reason" America swept his hair away and gasped to see that he had an eye patch under his hair. "What…happened?"

"It's nothing…"

"Babe"

"Okay" Japan walked over to the bed and sat down in the middle of it. America took his spot across him so they were sitting face to face. "When you left…it was hard on me…I had…nightmares, bad ones" Japan saw America's face go from concerned to remorseful. "Alfred it isn't your fault!"

"I left you and you got hurt…I'm so stupid I didn't think" he held his head and Japan got angry "STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!" America looked up at Japan "I did this to myself! You can't control my dreams…anyway….I had a really bad one, I can't remember it that well but I know it was bad because I felt…let's just say I felt bad" Japan said wanting the look on America's face to leave.

"I had a dinner tray on the side of my pillow, I guess I had forgotten about it and I slammed my head forward and my eye hit the corner…I lost it…well not literally" he said seeing America's pale face. "It's just I lost the sight in it and surgery was usless because there was too much damage. So I got this" Japan touched his patch. "Have you seen your eye?" Japan nodded "It's kind of creepy because it's kind of white but with a hint of brown"

America reached for his patch but Japan held it against his eye "I can't…"

"Why not?" Japan shook his head. He wasn't ready to show America this. What if America thought it was too ugly and decided to go with someone who had two good eyes. America frowned "I'm still going to love you babe" Japan reluctantly lowered his hands and America carefully removed his eye patch and saw that there was a mark over his eye. It reminded him of Scar from Lion King and sure enough, even in the dark, America could see the difference in eye color.

"Babe…"

"I know it's-"

"Beautiful" Japan frowned "Don't try to make me feel better" America gently kissed his eye and Japan felt his heart nearly fall apart with happiness. "Why are you crying Kiku?" America asked touching his face.

"Am I?" Japan wiped his good eye "Hey your other eye is crying too" Japan touched his right cheek and gasped "What's wrong?" he quickly looked down at the bed.

"The doctor said it couldn't cry because I had messed up the Lacrimal Gland"

"Well he was wrong but why are you crying?"

"I thought…that you wouldn't like me anymore because I'm not…"

"Babe" America lifted up Japan's face so there eyes met "You can be burned so badly that you aren't even recognizable but you will still be beautiful to me"

Japan blushed "Is that a compliment?" America chuckled softly "Yes" he kissed his eye again and then his lips.

"Is everything alrigh…" Germany cut off as he opened the door and saw America and Japan kissing. Japan pulled away and quickly put on his patch. America smiled "Yeah…just fine. By the way I have some information on the aliens"

"Good because everyone is downstairs worried" he gave them a stern look. "Sorry Germany-san"

"We'll be there in a minute"

"Fine but Japan someone is here to see you?" Japan tilted his head "Huh?"

"Hey Japan!" Prussia said from behind Germany. America saw that his gray hair had grown out and was nearly to the bottom of his neck and he was now wearing a purple handkerchief around his neck with a gray jacket over a purple shirt. He had on black jeans and some fancy shoes and his left ear was pierced.

"Hello Prussia-san"

"Did you forget are date" he winked and America snorted. Prussia finally realized America sitting next to him "Well I'll be, the hero has returned. How does it go America?"

"It _was_ good" Japan sensed his hostility and quickly assisted the situation before it got out of hand. "America-san this is-"

"Wait, Wait, why are you calling me that Japan?" Japan groaned and face palmed at his stupid mistake. "I'm sorry America-kun"

"What's going on here Prussia?" Prussia blinked in confusion "I have no idea" Germany sighed "Hurry and up and settle this stupid thing. You have 10 minutes" Germany shoved Prussia inside so now all three of them were inside.


	5. Answers

"Okay Japan, start talking" America said crossing his arms across his chest. "Okay um…boy is this confusing uh…" Prussia smiled and put his arm around Japan's shoulders "Nothing's complicated America. Japan and I have become _good_ friends over your time away"

"I can see that, I'm just wondering why you didn't tell me Japan" Both Prussia and Japan tilted their heads to the side "Huh?" America smiled "I figured you'd move on during my absence and I can't blame ya. 5 years is pretty long"

Japan shook his head "America-kun it's not what you think!" America dismissed him with a wave of his hand "You don't need to explain babe-er-Japan. I understand" Prussia frowned "Wait!" he removed his arm "Are you saying that you were with Japan before you left?" America sighed "Not exactly…though we've kissed and hung out…_a lot_" Japan heard the huge emphasize on the last two words.

Prussia smirked "Really? Well I have had my share of kisses…right Japan?" America lost his smug smile "Oh?" Japan blushed in embarrassment "I was drunk America-kun! Germany and Italy were drinking…they bought me some drinks….it was a onetime thing!" America frowned "Really Japan?"

"Yes" Prussia growled "Don't explain to him about your reasons Japan! You remember how you ranted how you were mad at him for leaving!" Japan flinched at those words and America suddenly realized how cool the floor was. "That was the alcohol talking Prussia-san!" Prussia shook his head "That's not the reason"

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" America shouted and they both got quiet. America sighed and looked up at Japan and smiled painfully "I'm glad you found someone else…he's right too. I hurt you too much…and for that I'm sorry"

Japan felt his eyes water "America-kun please listen" America reached into this pocket and pulled out a rubber band and tied his hair back "I've got to talk to Germany about what I saw. Have fun Japan" America started walking out but stopped in the doorway and turned and glared at Prussia.

"You better take care of him…or else" then he left. Japan walked numbly to the bed and sat on it as the tears spilled down his face. Prussia scoffed "Like I wasn't doing that before" then his voice softened as he sat next to Japan. "Don't worry Japan, I'll make you happy like I did before" Japan couldn't hear any words because his heart breaking was far too loud in his ears.

"Wow you all are here" America said seeing everyone. Germany sighed "I told you this before. Did you figure out your little problem?" America smiled a fake smile "Of course. Everything was as I expected…Now back to the aliens" he dropped his happy charade and sat down at his kitchen table facing the other nations.

"I was able to find their hideout"

"Really? How cool! Is it big? I bet it's huge!" Italy said excitedly though he was trembling slightly. "No it's not big…it's a cave in a forest"

"A cave? How primitive" France said "Anyways there's only 3…that I've seen. Zy being the second oldest, Yukin I'm guessing is the youngest and Hynine the only girl and probably oldest"

"And what did they look like?" Canada asked "They looked like humans…well minus the odd color of their hair and eyes but other than that they are human"

"So how do we defeat them?" Russia asked and America sighed "I'm not sure…they have powers that we couldn't even dream of…but if we're going to beat them then we're going to have to figure out where that forest is…before the 17th"

"17th? I thought it was 24th?" China demanded. America nodded "It was that date but they moved it up seeing me"

"Vell that sucks, so that only gives a week to train" Germany said writing something down on a paper "What's that?" America asked trying to see it. "It's my training schedule I've made since the aliens scum started talking to us. I've been training these guys for a long time but I hadn't expected to finish till the 21st which throws the rest of my schedule off…Damn!" he started erasing stuff and writing in others.

"But Germany I'm tired of training!" Italy whined loudly. "For once I agree with him" England said glaring at Germany. "The training's have become redundant and if what America is saying is true then our stupid training is useless"

Germany glared back at him "VELL I DON'T SEE YOU VINING A FIGHT ANYTIME SOON AGAINST THEM!"

"HEY I CAN WIN A FIGHT AGAINST THEM WITH MAGIC!"

France and China laughed "How can magic defeat an alien?" France mocked laughing. "SHUT IT FROG!"

"Guys calm down" Canada said though no one noticed it and soon all the nations, minus America, Russia and Canada were arguing while Italy started waving his white flag, that he had pulled out of his jacket. America sighed at least this hadn't changed at all.

"How long are you going to let this go on brother?" Canada exclaimed at America surprising him "Whoa! When did you get here Canada!" Russia then saw Canada start yelling at America while America tried apologizing.

"Well we're heading out!" Prussia exclaimed and they all got quiet as Prussia waved with his hand on Japan's shoulders. America tried getting a look at Japan's face but he couldn't see it and sighed in frustration.

"So that's what happened?" Germany said sitting back down along with the others. America nodded "Prussia's better for him anyway" he smiled and anyone would have bought it but Canada saw the pure affliction in it. He suddenly loathed Japan for causing his brother this pain.

"Germany, this training schedule you've done, what exactly have you been doing?"

"Running laps, obstacle courses, benching, nothing that will help us against supernatural powers" China said coldly receiving an evil look from Germany. "Well that may not help it will defintely keep you guys out of harm's way for awhile. From what I could tell they didn't look very athletic, though their uniform would beg to differ"

"So this training is actually helping?" Russia asked confused "yeah in away though when it comes to supernatural powers we need to even the odds" America scooted the chair back and slammed his hands on the table making them jump. "WHO'S READY TO GAIN SUPER POWERS?"

The countries were now in Tony's lab waiting for the alien to appear. "Are you sure we won't, you know…mutate or something?" England asked America. America laughed "No way dude, Tony's cool and won't create stuff like that…"America thought about Tony's hatred for England "On second thought…be careful with your choice"

"What?" England asked as he gave him a horrified look just at Tony entered the room. They noticed he was holding 9 necklaces in his hands. They were simple black threads that held different colored glowing orbs "I've done some research on them and developed some powers that should put you on par with them" Nobody talked and Tony took that as confusion. "Did I say something to complicated?" America shook his head "no way Tony, it's just were being polite" Tony nodded "I've picked the powers based of your personalities"

"How do you know what we are a like?" France asked. Tony glared at him and then touched a purple stone and the color dimmed "Interrupt me and I'll weaken your power gem" France huffed but kept quiet. "I've been studying anyone who interacts with my America"

America blushed but smiled. "So I'm going to give you your necklace. The orbs hold your power and if it breaks say goodbye to your powers. If you are in battle protect this thing with your life or your life will be gone" Tony placed the necklaces on a table.

"Okay America?" America walked over and Tony handed him a necklace with a blue ball "Don't do anything but put them on" he said to everyone as America put on his and walked back to his spot. "France" France walked up and Tony handed him the purple one "Is it still weak?" Tony sighed and touched it and it went back to its bright purple "Don't piss me off again" France nodded and walked back.

"Commie bastard" Russia smiled a cold smiled "I see your still calling me that?"

"Do you want it or not?" Russia hands twitched but he walked over and got a gray one "China"

China received the green one "Italy" Italy groaned softly and carefully made his way towards Tony. Tony held out his necklace with an orange ball though half of it was orange the other was black "I think mine's messed up. I'M SORRY FOR TALKING!" Italy added quickly fearing Tony's wrath. Tony sighed "These things are powerful so I've minimized yours by half. If I didn't do that it would have over powered your body and killed you"

"Oh" Italy said sadly wanting to be equal with the others "It's not your fault Italy" Germany said quickly before Italy could start crying. Tony glared at Germany who got quiet. Tony turned back to Italy "Trust me on this Italy. It's not because you're weak. It's because I'm looking out for your health and safety. If I knew your body would be handle it at full power I would have done it"

Italy nodded and put it on but he was still sad about it. "Germany" Germany got his which was red. "Your has a special power"

"Vhat?" Tony gave him an annoyed look and spoke to Germany's mind. _Your stone reacts with Italy's. If he's in trouble or about to die, your power intensifies to help but I warn you now…It will only work when your stone feels Italy's stone is threatened. It won't work when you feel it should_

Germany nodded and put his on just as Japan entered the room "I'm sorry for being late but we just finished eating" Japan said as he closed the door. America smiled at Japan who smiled back but then saw Canada's murderous look and quickly walked to the other side of Germany.

Tony shrugged "Whatever…Canadia"

"It's Canada" Canada said as he walked over to the table. Tony gave him a teal one "Yours is also different"

"How so?" Tony spoke to Canada's thoughts. _It actually does what Germany's does but with America…I was going to give it to Japan" _Tony noticed Canada's clinch his hands and slowly release them_ but giving the circumstances I've given you that power. Keep it to yourself got it?_ Canada nodded and he put his on and walked over to America.

"What did he tell you? It looked like he was talking to you like he did Germany" America asked out of the corner of his mouth. Canada fingered the teal orb gingerly "Nothing important just that mine was different" America watched as Japan received a yellow stone "How?"

"I didn't understand him so I'm not sure" America shrugged "I wish mine did that"

"Limey" England swallowed and took very slow steps to the table to see the only stone left, which was pink. "This better not mess me up" England said in an unsteady tone. Tony snickered "It won't…for now" England didn't know if that threat was real or not but he put it on anyways "Why did you give me pink?"

"Cause I don't like you" England gave him an annoyed look but went back to his spot. "Now that you all received your powers it's time to go into the chamber to practice" Tony held out a hand to a door. They all walked in to see a huge forest that seemed to stretch forever.

"This will be your training ground" Tony said closing the door behind them


	6. Powers that heal

"So vhere do ve start?" Germany asked Tony. Tony didn't talk but lead them to a huge clearing. "First of all you need to know what your powers are. America?"

America walked over to stand across from Tony. "Your power actually merges with your personality. To activiate your powers you have to say a certain word but after that you will be able to use them at will…America say Caeruleus"

"Caeruleus!" the group was quiet expecting something but nothing happened. "What is going on?" Russia asked confused. America's whole body started trembling "Think of an animal America" America focused on an T-Rex. He didn't know why but that dinosaur was pretty cool. When he opened his eyes the nations were small and he was staring down at them from high up.

"I'm a T-Rex!" America took in his body and was surprised to see it was blue. "You can shape into any animal you want but you have to think about the animal first and the color will always be blue" Tony shouted. America moved his tail and knocked a few hundred trees to the ground. "I wonder" he inhaled and let out a huge roar

"Dude so cool!" America said happily.

"How come he can still talk as an animal?" England asked. Tony shrugged "it's just the way that power works" America shifted back down to a human "Wow, my clothes are still intact?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Tony asked though he didn't seem concerned. "Canada would you like to go next?"

"Okay?"

"Just say aeruginosus" Canada said it and he felt completely weightless and he felt himself start floating up. "Wh-What's going on?"

"You're flying!" America shifted into an eagle and flew up to Canada. "America get me down"

"Okay but sorry if this hurts" he wrapped his talons around Canada's wrist and flew down and placed him on the ground.

"I feel like I'm gonna fly again. How do I stop!" Canada saw his feet lifting again. "Just think of standing" Canada focused on it and he felt himself touch the ground and sighed "Thank goodness" America turned back human "Dude that was so cool!"

"Me next!" Italy said loudly. "Your word is aranjia"

"Aranjia" Italy bit his lip but nothing happened. "Ve…what's wrong?"

"Russia punch Italy" Italy cringed as Russia hit his face. He waited for the pain but nothing happened. He opened one eye to see Russia rubbing his hand "What happened?"

"Your body is now made of steel, normal punches and kicks even gun shots will not harm you"

"Cool" he said clinching and unclenching his hands in front of face "And I look normal right?" Tony nodded "Germany your word is erythraeus"

"Erythraeus" Suddenly Germany felt himself getting taller until he was at least 50 ft tall. "Wow your tall Germany!" Japan said looking up. "I vant to go down"

"Canada take me up there" Tony demanded. Canada nodded and reluctantly flew Tony up to Germany's face "Like I told Canada before just think of your normal size and you'll go back"

"But I can get taller only?"

"No you can go super small like a mouse as well"

"I see" he closed his eyes and he felt himself sinking. Canada landed on the ground with Tony as Germany returned to his normal size. "Russia's word is griseus; China's word is virens and Japan's is flavus"

The trio said their activation word. Russia felt himself get super cold "Well this isn't much" Tony pointed to the ground "Touch it Commie bastard" Russia glared with a smile but listened and touched the grass and turned it into ice.

"How very cool" he touched a tree and it froze to into a block of ice. China sighed in frustration "You give him the power to freeze things? He's going to freeze all of us" China took a look at the tree and felt a strong urge to melt the ice. "Geez" he touched the tree and flames shot out and melted the ice. "Whoa…"

"Now you know your power" Tony said calmly. Japan felt a weird sensation of running somewhere so he ran and gasped when he saw he was in far away from the group. "Guys!" he yelled but nobody spoke up. "How far did I run?" he decided to run back in a straight line and in 3 seconds he was back with the group.

"Super speed is a crazy thing Japan. Do try not to run off again. You might get lost forever" Japan nodded "Limey, your word is roseus and France's word is purpureu" England growled angrily but said his word and nothing happened "What's up now alien?" he asked coldly. Tony glared at him.

"Dude be nice to Tony, he did a lot for us" America said sternly. England huffed "Fine, sorry Tony"

"you can control the weather" England blinked and imagined it raining and as soon as he thought that the sky got gray and it rained. "Turn off the water England" France exclaimed. England glared at him and the rain started hailing.

Italy was about to cover his head but remembered his powers and let the ice hit him and he felt nothing. "Dude!" America yelled and England focused on a sunny day and the hail stopped as the sun started shining.

"I hope you'll be able to control your emotions England otherwise your going to lose the battle for you guys" England nodded. "My turn" France held out his hands as a purple haze surrounded them. "Now what?"

"Those are your healing powers. You are going to be the doctor of the group. If anybody gets hurt then you can heal them"

"But I wanted something important!"

"How is healing not important? If you don't heal them on the battle field they will die" France smiled realizing how powerful he was "Okay I can be happy now" Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm going to leave to get some stuff. Keep practicing but don't go kill yourselves or others. Yes I'm talking to you Russia and England"

"Aww but that's what makes these powers so interesting" Russia said sadly. Tony glared and then left through a path. "Alright it's time to go Tyrannosaurs Rex on this forest" America shifted and started walking through the forest ripping up everything in his path with his teeth and or tail. He let out a loud roar as he was hit by an ice ball on his back

He turned his head back and faced Russia who smiled innocently "Keep that up and you'll be my dinner"

"Wasn't me" America growled and with one swipe of his tail knocked down a bunch of trees "I can break them just as easy as you" he turned away and marched off. Canada flew up so he was even with America's head "Can't you be a different animal?"

"Oh…you mean this" he shifted into a small polar bear and started falling "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Canada flew down and caught him and landed on the ground "How dare you turn into Kumajirou!" America shifted back into his human form "What's up?" Canada started wiping his eyes. "Bro?"

"WHAT?" he yelled angrily. "What happened?"

"He passed okay!" America took a step backwards "Past?"

"He…" Canada sat on the ground and hugged his knees to his chest "Died…2 years ago"

"From what?" Canada sniffed "He got sick…very sick" he started crying into his knees. America felt his heart break. Kumajirou had been the only one who would hang out with Canada whenever America or Cuba couldn't. He sat by Canada "I'm sorry…I didn't know" Canada turned to him "No" he wiped his eyes "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that"

"No that was selfish of me" America hugged him "I'll tell you what" he shifted into the small polar bear again "I'll be your Kumajirou for now" Canada let the tears and hugged him tightly against him "I'm sorry Kumajirou…I wasn't there for you" America raised his paw and wiped some of Canada's tears "Don't cry Canada…" Canada continued crying.

"Finally we found you…" England's words cut off when he saw a weeping Canada clinging tightly to a polar bear. "Oh…Canada" Canada gasped and quickly stood up and faced England holding America like he would have Kumajirou.

"I'm sorry….that's America right?" Canada started crying again and America felt his arms tighten around him. "Listen Canada, it wasn't your fault…"

"I WASN'T THERE FOR HIM!"

"You had no choice…" Canada growled "I HAD A CHOICE! BUT I CHOSE NOT TO SEE HIM! THAT DECISION WILL HAUNT ME TILL I DIE!"

"Vhat's going on over here?" Germany exclaimed as the others followed behind him. Italy saw America and ran to Canada "Don't cry Canada, he's in a better place" Canada took a few steps backwards

"Canada-san its okay" Canada glared at Japan. "You stay away from me" he snarled. "What's wrong Canada?" France asked turning on his parental side. "Just…LEAVE ME ALONE!" he then flew up into the sky and away from them. Suddenly the wind started picking up and Canada stopped in midair.

"What really happened Canada?" Canada clung tighter "Too tight" America felt his insides about to crush "Sorry" he released him. "He was sick and on his death bed…the vet said I could go in and see him…I didn't…."

"You were scared right?"

"Not about him dying…I was scared I wouldn't remember his name…" America was silent "and I didn't want his final memories to be me forgetting his name…" he cried into America's fur. "Oh Matt" America turned around in his grip and snuggled up against Canada "I'm here for you"

"He was the only one who stayed with me when you left"

"Cuba didn't?"

"Cuba was always busy, though he did call…he was only the one who helped keep me sane when you left" America looked down "I screwed up big time deciding to leave"

"What?"

"First I hurt Japan and he ends up losing his eyes, then the aliens attack while I'm gone, then you lose Kumajirou and nearly your mind…I suck so much" Canada hugged him against him "You're back with me…that's what matters…that's all that matters" America rubbed his head against Canada's cheek "Tell me the words you would have said to him if you saw him"

"Okay…" he flew farther and the wind, that had died down, picked back up and it started raining. "Man England's really messing with the weather huh?"


	7. The Past

**Chapter 6: The Past**

Canada flew down to the top of a cave. He place America on his side and sat down "Kumajirou"

"Yes?" Canada blinked and looked at America "You can do his voice?"

"I'm trying…you were saying Canada?" Canada smiled at America's change of voice and looked away "I'm sorry I haven't…been such a good friend"

"Not true…you took care of me till the end"

"I left you on your death bed…I didn't even see you and you didn't see me either" America, using his claws, carved a heart into the ground and put wrote in it 'K&C 4ever' "America…"

"that way you know I'll always be with you Canada" he put his paw on Canada's heart "Right there" Canada felt more tears fall "It's okay you can cry…" he crawled up on Canada's lap "I'm here to catch all of those tears" Canada wiped his face "Thank you Kumajirou" he kissed his the top of America's head.

"Feel better Canada"

"Yeah…I feel like weight has been lifted you know?" America nodded "I'm glad"

"America…"

"Sup?"

"…Do you still like Japan?" America sighed "You know I do…" he looked up at the evening sky "But he's happy with Prussia, I'm sure of it"

"You aren't going to fight for him?" America shook his head "Japan isn't a prize to win bro…I'm not good enough for him anyways" Canada clinched his fists "I mean I caused him to lose his eye…I mean I know I can't control his dreams but he had nightmares about me…"

"Your way too good for him" America looked up at Canada and transformed back into human "Why do you say it like that?"

"Like what?" Canada said keeping his eyes forward. America pointed to his hands "Your hands are clinched like you want to fight and your voice sounds…cold"

"He hurt you America…I don't take kindly to that"

"Oh…I see" Canada sighed and turned to America "I really missed you Alfred"

"I missed you too. I missed everyone but I had to do what I had to" Canada reached up and released America's hair "Hey!" Canada laughed and tossed the rubber band off the cave top. "Why did you do that?"

"I think you should let your hair down…it suits you" America smiled widely "And long hair suits you too" he put his arm on Canada's shoulder "If it's any consolation…I'm sorry for not noticing you"

"It's okay…"

"I'll see you now"

"Thanks"

"Anybody else pass while I left?"

"Well…"

"America-san, Canada-san, we're going back to the real world!" Canada growled and America sighed "Got it Japan!"

"…Can I talk to you America-san?" Canada stood up "Don't be long" he then flew off. America jumped down and landed in front of Japan. "What's up?"

"I think you should know something"

"Okay?"

"Me and Prussia…we didn't have a connection"

"Huh?"

"You see…" Japan started pushing his two index fingers together, it was cute. "I…we decided to try it once…it didn't work"

"I see and did you tell him this?"

"Hai…but you know him…he insisted I was lying" America sighed "So where does that leave us?"

"I don't know"

"Did…Prussia treat you right?"

"He did actually…but I don't like him in…the way I like you…"

America groaned and looked away at a tree "I really wish you would have stayed with Prussia" Japan's eye widened "What?"

America turned to him "You see…I don't feel…" he rubbed the back of his head "I'm not…I've done too much damage"

"Damage?"

"Your eye" Japan frowned "America-kun I told you"

"I know but I still feel guilty…were you happy with him. I want the truth" Japan looked down "Yes"

"Then why come back to me?" Japan looked straight at America. "Because I love him as a friend not as a…lover…or something along that word"

"Japan…I think you're still confused"

"What? No I want you!" America smiled "We might have had something before but I left you for a long time and despite what you say I know it affected us" Japan looked down "So…sort out what's in your heart and then we'll talk about it with Prussia okay?"

"There's nothing to settle…I want you" America frowned "A secret Japan?" Japan looked up at him "I learned how to read human emotions way deeper up there…and I can tell when someone is lying" Japan bit his lip. "Please sort out your feeling…you'll know what's right when the time comes. Now I'm hungry and I want to eat…Care for a ride?"

"Ride?" America shifted into an elephant and used his trunk to place Japan on top "Hold on" he walked off and Japan clung on for his life.


	8. Warning

"Liechtenstein"

"Yes Switzerland?" she asked as she sat reading a book on her bed "I'm going outside for some fresh air"

"Okay" she smiled at him and he nodded and walked out. She sighed and turned the page, wondering if she should join him or staying in and finishing her book. She then heard the door open and close "I guess I'll go" she placed her bookmark in her book and left the room and gasped when she saw a boy with short blue hair with pink eyes looking at a painting.

"Who are you?" he turned to her and didn't seem surprised to see her. In fact, he held up his hand as if to wave "Hi" he said calmly.

She ran back into her room and dug under her pillow to pull out the gun Switzerland had said to keep there. She usually hated it under her head but right now, she was so grateful for her brother to force her to keep it there. She cocked it and ran back outside and held the gun to the man. He hadn't even moved and he was looking at her in confusion.

"Answer my question…please" she couldn't help being polite. It was in her instinct. The boy smiled pleasantly "My name is Zy" she blinked "Okay…but why are you here?" the boy lost his smile and looked at the picture "To do something"

"Huh?" he turned to her and smiled again. He had a very nice smile "I was told to come here and take care of some business but I couldn't"

"Business?"

"Oh, I guess I should tell you. I was going to kill you" she felt her mouth fall open and squeezed the trigger but didn't set off the gun "So are you going to do it?"

"I don't want to so I'll make you a deal" he smiled wider and she realized that it was too nice a smile. "Just walk with me to my place and I'll kill you peacefully with medicine" she swallowed "And if I refuse?" she kept thinking about how long Switzerland would be gone.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him" she gasped "How do you know about Switzerland?" he frowned "I can read minds" he pointed to his head as if she was too dumb to know what he meant. She glared "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. Yuxin took care of him"

"What?" Suddenly a door slammed and she heard someone approaching them but it was dragging something "Oh…" she turned around to see a boy with long purple hair tied back and gray eyes smiling smugly and he was dragging Switzerland's body. Zy sighed "Did you have to kill him now?"

"I got annoyed with his guns bro." her hand started trembling and the gun fell to the ground surprisingly not going off. "BROTHER!" she ran to him and shoved Yuxin aside and Switzerland's body fell to the floor, dead.

She covered her mouth as tears fell down her face. His head was smashed in and a piece of a gun's grip sticking out of his right side. His clothes were had numerous bullet holes with blood slowly dripping out. "Not my best work but it's up there on the gansta scale" Yuxin said proudly to Zy who rolled his eyes.

Zy then walked up to her and knelt by her side and placed his hand on Switzerland's head. "What are you…" she was cut off when she saw Switzerland's body start glowing green. It glowed a bright green and then faded away and his body was gone. "Where is he…" she said so softly that most people wouldn't be able to hear her but since Zy wasn't human he heard it well.

"He's in our lab being tested on for anything useful" Liechtenstein dropped her hands from her mouth and glared at him "I'm going to kill you now!" he smiled and put his hand on her shoulder "I don't think so sweetie" she felt her body start growing cold but she couldn't move and the last thing she saw was the pink of Zy's eyes then she fell into the darkness.

"Yo dog, why did you kill her like that! You didn't even make a big mess"

"That's the whole point idiot. Making a mess is not my style" he moved his hand to her head and she disappeared in a bright light of green "Hynine better be able to find something useful out of those people"

"She will, I'm sure of it" Yuxin snorted "Are you ready to tell the others Yuxin?" Zy asked casually. Yuxin smiled cruelly "Oh I'm more than ready" Zy got up and stretched "Too bad about the girl"

"Don't tell me you liked her Zy"

"She was cute, if she wasn't supposed to die I might have" Yuxin made a vomiting noise "Don't make me sick Zy, she's a human"

"And your Yuxin, I think that counts as being human" he chuckled as he left the hallway. Yuxin turned red "SHUT UP ZY!" he yelled running after him.

"Anything big guy?" America asked entering NASA's headquarters to see Russia already there looking at some monitors "Nothing interesting. I'm starting to think-" Abruptly, the screen turned static and Zy and Yuxin appeared on the screen. "Them!" Russia roared shoving his chair back as he stood up. America ran to his side "What do you two want?"

Zy frowned "That isn't very nice. Don't your human customs say you should say hi?"

"If we're talking to humans and friends yes but since you don't have either of those qualifications, I'll repeat. What do you two want?" America yelled. Yuxin growled "Don't talk about us like we're scum!" Zy shoved him away.

"We've come to give you a warning of what to expect" he stepped aside and the duo saw Switzerland and Liechtenstein on a table with their chest cut and held open. It reminded America of heart surgery.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" America bellowed. Zy frowned "We killed them and are now dissecting their bodies to see if they hold anything worth interest" Russia growled and America had to swallow to keep his lunch from coming back up "So…there…dead…"

"I believe he said that dog" Yuxin said coming back on screen, his baseball cap askew. "Why did you kill them?" Russia asked coldly. Zy sighed "Are you two deaf or stupid? I just told you why we did it" Yuxin smirked "what do you except Zy, humans are so dumb yo"

Zy pointed to America "I should tell you something though" America braced for impact though he knew he wouldn't feel a physical pain. "they died" he pointed his thumb to the two bodies "Because you spied on us and made us change our date"

America felt a cold wind blow into him and he started shivering. "America?" Russia asked worriedly. Zy smiled kindly "Your responsible for them dying America, ashamed too because she really liked you"

America felt his vocabulary leaving but he found some words "How…" Zy smiled wider "Our technology is very advance. We were able to get into their mind and it turns out she had a crush on you…a shame really. She wasted feelings for the person who caused her to die" America fell to his knees, feeling a huge boulder fall on his shoulders.

"Anyway we just called to tell you about them. We plan on killing more but will stop on one exception" Russia glared at them "What?"

"We want America, he's such a interesting human we would love to investigate. So you can hand him over to us and we'll stop the killing or we'll kill others" Russia gritted his teeth. What a horrible bargain. Either way someone was going to die but…Russia looked at America who looked helpless. Who was more important?

America got up and shook his head "I…don't kill anyone else" Zy frowned "I can't do that America. Someone has to pay until the 17th and if isn't you then it has to be another person" Suddenly Hynine entered the screen and started talking to Zy in a foreign language which Russia and America figured was their native alien tongue. Zy gave America a confused look then turned back to Hynine. She nodded and looked at America. She then blushed and hid behind Yuxin. Zy sighed "Well America, it seems I've changed my mind" America looked at Hynine but Zy spoke up.

"If you take Hynine on, what you humans call, a date then we'll wait till the 17th" America blinked confused and even Yuxin was looking back at her shocked. America had to admit the girl was pretty and a date wasn't as bad as someone dying "Sure no problem" Zy frowned and looked at Hynine and America saw the pain look on his face. Could Zy be in love with Hynine?

She hugged Zy tight and turned to America and bit her lip "When is good for you Hynine?" she turned red and hid behind Yuxin again. Zy sighed "How about tonight at 7?"

"Okay but how will I get there?" Zy smiled this time "I'll take care of that and you better dress nice" the screen turned back to the normal screen. Russia turned to America "Are you sure she won't kill you on the date?"

America smiled "Nah dude, she's cool…I think" Russia frowned "Maybe you should have someone accompany you"

"Then it's not a date and besides Zy is teleporting me there so there's no way I'll be able to take someone else" Russia nodded "Be careful America, she might use some kind of powers to take over your mind or something"

"I will, wish me luck on my date"

"A DATE WITH HER?" the nations all yelled at the dining table in America's kitchen. He had just finished telling them of what had happened with him and Russia and the date was what made an impact?

"Dude, Switzerland and Liechtenstein are dead and you freak out about my date?" Japan and Canada glared at him "What is with you two?"

"America-kun, she is an evil alien and if they killed them what makes you think they won't kill you?"

"Because it's going to be just me and her" he pushed his plate away, losing his appetite and looked at his wrist watch "I better wait outside" he left the table and walked outside and the others followed him. America looked around expecting to be beamed up like with Tony when suddenly he blinked and he was in front of the cave.

"Here it goes hero" he said softly as Zy, Hynine and Yuxin came out.


	9. Omake the humans weakness?

**Authors Notes: A little break from the actual story, WARNING: CONTAINS CONFUSION, YAOI AND MISPRONUNCIATION. If you dislike any of this continue to the next chapter and for anyone else...enjoy**

"Well this is interesting" Hynine said as she searched the internet. Yuxin stopped outside Hynine and saw her searching intensely "What you looking at doll?" she turned to him "Hey Yukin! I was just checking out some weakness of the humans and I found a big one!"

Yuxin smiled and walked over but Hynine minimized the screen before he saw anything "so what is it?"

"Well I don't think you'll like it"

"Are you kidding me? A weakness to the humans and I wouldn't like it? Girl you trippin" she rolled her eyes "well here it is" she maximized the screen

"GOK OKE KEYA KE OG…WHAT IS THAT?"

"Whoa, I've never heard you go back to our original language before. You must be really shocked"

"I am! What kind of people like this?"

"Um…just a sec…oh they are called yay-o-eye fan girls"

"Yay-o-eye fan girls?"

"Yup and apparently it's big here on earth"

"What is this Yay-o-eye?"

"Uh…its boy and boy love?" she replied looking at the monitor

"Boys…doing…that!" Hynine nodded "I suppose so and apparently there are classifications"

"Classification?...How so?"

"Well there's-"

"What's going on here?" Zy asked entering the room "Hi Zy! I figured out a way to defeat the humans!" Zy's eyes widened "Seriously?"

"It's not cool dude, don't even think about it"

"Well actually I was thinking since this yay-o-eye is boy and boy love I think you and Zy should do it Yuxin"

"HELL TO THE NO! YOU MUST BE ON CRACK TO THINK I'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH ZY!"

"Do what exactly?"

"Don't encourage her Zy!" Zy walked over "So that's it?"

"Yup and I'm sure if you did it, it would give us a huge advantage over the humans! Imagine if we show up and tell them that we mastered the yay-o-eye" Zy nodded "it would give a clear advantage"

"ARE YOU TRIPPIN TOO ZY? THIS ISN'T…NO!"

"So how does yay-o-eye work?"

"You two just have sex and viola! Yay-o-eye!" Zy looked at Yuxin "Nu-uh dog!" he shook his head "Are you even considering it?" he yelled

"It will be helpful to know why the humans like this so much"

"NO!" Zy rolled his eyes "Does it take long to master?"

"I doubt it, I mean we learned about human sex and I'm sure this yay-o-eye works just the same"

"What an odd human thing"

"ODD IS EXACTLY WHY WE SHOULDN'T DO IT!"

"Are you going to do this yay-o-eye Zy?" Hynine asked nicely. Zy nodded "We could win with this" Yuxin tried running out but Zy shut the door with his hand. "ZY!"

"What? This is business" Zy grabbed his arm "NO ZY!" Hynine clapped "You guys are acting just the classifications say"

"Classification?" Zy asked. Hynine nodded and turned back to the screen "Apparently there is the you-kii and the see-mee"

"You-kii and see-mee?"

"Yup you-kii's are the bottom and see-mee's are the top"

"Bottom and top of what?" Zy asked recieving a glare from Yuxin "did you not see the pictures Zy?"

"Of the relationship I guess. And Yuxin is even filling another classification" Yuxin's eyes widened "I am?"

"Yup you're doing the tee-sun-dee-rii"

"And that is?"

"A boy or girl who acts mean to his or her secret crush to hide their true feelings that they love them"

"I have no love feelings for Zy!"

"See Yuxin? You don't want to do it and you're already a pro" Zy said happily as he dragged Yuxin out "Hey wait!" Hynine grabbed a camera "Apparently a lot of yay-o-eye fan girls like pictures" she exclaimed running after them.

"Aren't these pictures awesome America?" Hynine asked happily as America started open mouthed at them. "I got them myself! We're already one step ahead of you humans"

"How so?" Hungary asked as she entered the room "Oh hello Hungary, We are ahead because we have mastered the yay-o-eye"

"Yay-o-eye?..." she blushed "You mastered yaoi?"

"What's yaoi? No yay-o-eye. I was even showing America the pictures of Zy and Yukin"

"You got pictures" she threw America to the floor and examined them with wide eyes "Oh you're a pro Hynine"

"Thank you now we are one step ahead of you!"

"I hate you so much Zy" Yuxin growled as he and Zy lay in bed.. Zy stretched his arms and then rested them behind his head "It was interesting I'll say that"

"You did things…ugh" he shivered "I can't believe it"

"Don't be butt hurt Yuxin…" he started snickering and Yuxin turned red "NOT FUNNY ZY! NOT FUNNY AT ALL!"

"You have to admit that this yay-o-eye is kind of funny"

"As funny as a funeral" Zy laughed and stroked Yuxin's face. Yuxin jumped up "Don't touch me ever again Zy!"

"What? That's what they do when the boys are done in yay-o-eye" Yuxin growled as he got out of bed and Zy laughed "What?"

"You're walking funny" Yuxin turned redder "I hate you so much Zy"

"Relax and I'll make you those chocolate cakes you like" Yuxin smiled but quickly dropped it at Zy's look "with white frosting?" Zy nodded "…Okay then you're forgiven"

"Love you Yuxin"

"That's two cakes now" Zy laughed "One is enough Yuxin. I'm just doing my part as the see-mee"

"You're overdoing it" he then left the room slamming the door behind him.


	10. Spilling it out

Tony sighed "Your mouth should heal up in half an hour" America nodded and then he turned to the nations who were either giving him glaring or worried looks. He saw that Japan and Canada looked the worst in their glare.

"I'd like you guys to give him space. Now" Tony said and suddenly the group was in America's living room. "I can't stand those assholes! They will pay for hurting America" England yelled to no one.

"Give him time to explain England" France smirked "After all, he was hanging out with a lady" England glared at him "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"Isn't it obvious" he winked "He tried to do something naughty and got a fist for it" England felt his mouth fall open and Canada turned red "A-America-kun….w-would never" Japan said though he wasn't entirely convinced. France smirked wider "It's been 5 years Japan. I'm sure America has gotten needy being away from lovely woman"

"SHUT UP!" England howled tacking France to the ground "I'll kill you now!" Suddenly a strike of lighting lit up the room and thunder boomed loudly. "Calm down England, your powers are going off again" Italy said softly and the rain began.

"Sorry…I'm just frustrated…and you're not helping" he shoved France back on the ground, since France had tried to sit up.

America felt his teeth moving and the pain start dulling "You'll be able to talk soon America but I have to ask…what happened?" Tony handed him a pen and paper. America wrote and handed it to Tony "I see…well I'm glad Yuxin didn't get a good hit on your stone, why didn't you use your powers?" America got the pad and wrote again

"Oh…well it's probably good you forgot. Makes it more shocking when we reveal them" Tony noticed America's worried face "What exactly are you worried about?" Tony handed him the paper and America stared at it before he started writing and Tony was surprised when he flipped the page and continued writing. He then handed the two page response to Tony.

Tony started reading and once he reached the end he felt like a huge boulder had been placed on his shoulders "Is this really all you have going on?" America nodded and Tony sighed "All these problems and you expect to fight? You're in worse condition than a simple messed up mouth. By the way" Tony removed the bandages "Try talking"

America inhaled "Hi" Tony nodded "Better already" America nodded "I don't know what to do Tony…" he held his head as tears threatened to escape his eyes "It's my fault everybody's getting hurt and the reason there's going to be a war on the 17th!"

Tony patted his back "It's not your fault"

"Then who's it?"

"Nobody's" America pulled at his hair "You just don't get it Tony" he jumped off the bed "I'm going outside to think" he stormed out and exited through the backyard door and saw his pool. He removed his shirt and pants and dived in hoping to wash away his guilt but it did not help.

He popped his head out of the water and looked up at the darkness. He had completely forgotten how late it was. He looked up at the sky filled with stars. "How I hate you space" he said softly. He was so lost in his hate of space that he didn't hear the backdoor open or the footsteps walk over to him till a hand fell on his shoulder.

He jumped up and splashed the intruder, since he couldn't think of anything else "Not nice America" America held his chest as his breathing returned to him. "Sorry…" Russia wiped his eyes "Is that how you always greet others?"

"No…you just scared me" he swam away and dove under to try and wait for Russia to leave but air won, like the champion it was, and he came back up "May I join you?" America nodded curtly and Russia removed his shirt and pants and got in.

"You're scarf is going to get wet"

"I don't mind" Russia looked up at the sky "The sky is lovely da?"

"Lovely as a dead dog" America muttered floating over to his inflatable pool chair. He got on top and looked up at the sky "I hate this Russia"

"What do you hate America?"

"Everything"

"Come now, you can't hate everything…could it be you hate feeling guilty for things that you do?"

America turned to him "How did you know?" Russia smiled "I know many things America but that was a guess and I guess it was right" America blushed at being manipulated. "You're so mean" he looked back at the sky. Russia swam over to him "Listen America, the guilt you feel is not healthy"

"Well what do you want me to do with it?"

"How about yelling?"

"Yelling? How…dumb"

"Well how about crying?"

"Not in front of you thanks" Russia lost his smile "America you shouldn't hold feelings in"

"Have you cried in front of someone?"

"Yes" America turned to him "Who?"

"That is a discussion for another day but the point is its fine to do it"

"I'm not weak like you"

"Nor are you strong like me"

"Huh?" Russia looked up at the sky "You think you're doing a favor by keeping all the guilt on you?"

"I don't think I know. No point in worrying others"

"You are already doing that friend" America made a face and turned to Russia "How so?"

"Your holding on your emotions in and it's showing in your personality. Your acting closed off and sad…it's easy to see the difference than when you left"

"I…didn't…know"

"Now you do America and I suggest you stop holding your emotions in" America raised his fist and tried to punch Russia and ended up missing and falling into the water. He came up and Russia smiled "You are not aiming well either"

"Russia…"

"Hmm?"

America felt the tears prickling his eyes "I'm…"

"What America?" America slammed into Russia's body and started crying into his chest "I'm scared Russia! I've never been so scared in my life! Those aliens have already killed two nations and I'm scared they'll do the same thing with me. Hynine is cute and I like her but I'm scared she is just acting to get to me. I'm scared that Canada is going to lose it if I were to die. I'm scared Japan will end up happy with Prussia and will forget about me. I'm scared that the earth is going to fall apart and the aliens will win.

"I'm scared that I'm not going to be strong enough to fight them. I'm scared that everybody will die because I can't defend them. I'm scared that I don't know what my heart wants. I'm scared of making the wrong decision about my love life and regretting it. I'm scared Yuxin will kill me if I try to talk to Hynine again; you know as friends, I'm scared that the deadline is in 3 days. I'm scared that some of you guys will see me as weak and leave me dying on the battlefield. But most of all….I'M SCARED THAT I'M ACTUALLY SCARED FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

Russia held him tight "You are having troubles" he chuckled and patted America's head "I understand that but don't you feel better telling me them?" America nodded "I'm pathetic huh?"

"Maybe…but right now you look vulnerable and innocent as you should be for your age" America looked up at Russia "I like you like this" Russia leaned down and America didn't move and felt Russia's cool lips on his.

He tasted different than Japan for sure. America felt goose bumps appear on his arms and he shivered knowing it wasn't the weather. Russia slowly pulled away "How was that America?" The pressure of releasing his fears and kissing Russia was too much and America laughed weakly before he fell into the darkness.


	11. Dreams

America was having odd dreams. The first one he was an ice cream cone and Yuxin was melting him by a magnifying glass in front of the sun. The second was one where all the nations were yelling at him from behind a wall of green jello and he was forced to eat it all and died from it being poisonous. But the last one was the most odd and scariest in his opinion.

He was walking in a grassy plain. He looked up at the gray sky and then sat down in the middle of the entire place and waited for someone. He didn't know who but the person was coming towards him.

The person appeared behind America "Hello America" America turned to see Liechtenstein but she was dressed in a polar bear costume "Uh…hi?" she walked over and sat down next to him and America noticed that were she sat the ground turned to ice.

"Do you have any food?" America shook his head "Sorry"

"It's okay, I can't eat anyways"

"So why are you here?" she smiled at him "I'm here to wake up your love life"

"Huh?" Suddenly two America's appeared in front of the real America. One of the dream America's had on a shirt with Japan's flag and the other America had one with Russia's flag. "These represent your emotions towards Japan and Russia"

"I figured it out quite easily" she frowned "Sorry" he said quickly not wanting to piss off his imaginary dream girl. "It's okay but now which America do you like better?"

"They both look the same"

"But which one is better?"

"They are both the same!" America stood up and pointed at the America wearing Japan's flag "He looks like the other one. How do you expect me to pick the better one?"

"Okay, let's change it up" Suddenly America with Japan's flag now had a partner and this person was a girl who could pass for Prussia's sister "Is she…"

"Yup she's Prussia"

"Why is he a she in this dream?"

"Why am I dressed in a polar bear outfit that reminds anyone of Kumajirou?"

"…Touché" she smiled "Now who looks better?"

"Uh, the one with Russia's flag I guess?" she stood up "How about now?" Suddenly Hynine appeared next to the America with Russia's flag "I'm so confused"

"…I am too"

"How are you confused? You're the one asking me!"

"But I'm not sure on which one is better"

"Then why are you asking me to decide?" America heard his voice crack from pressure. "Look I'm very hungry and I don't like not eating. I will see you later" she then ran off on all fours. "Hey!" he yelled after her as he ran but she disappeared into thin air.

"Well crap" he turned back to the two America's who had now turned to strawberry and chocolate ice cream cones and the girl Prussia and Hynine were gone. "What the hell is going on!" he shouted just as it started raining. "Wonderful…" he walked over to the now ice cream cones.

He licked the strawberry and grimaced at its bitter taste. He tasted the chocolate one and made another face because it was way too sweet. "Couldn't I just combine them?" he focused on the two cones and suddenly they became one that was now a light blue. He licked it and smiled. "Now this is much better. Why can't life just merge like this?" he took another lick and giggled happily "Delicious" he backed away as the ice cream cone started revealing glasses. "Whoa!"

"You need to leave now" it said in a German accent. America titled his head "How can you talk ice cream and why do you have that accent?"

"You need to go" America frowned "Tell me then!"

"Think about the cold"

"What?" he looked around and realized that the spot where Liechtenstein has sat was still icy "You want me to touch that spot?" the ice cream fell over and melted into a lake "Uh..I'll take that as a yes" he walked over and touched it and opened his eyes.

He sat up and realized he was in a huge purple bed. "I'm a dreaming again?" he felt the sheets and sighed in relief as how real they felt "I'm awake" he pinched himself just to make sure "Oww, definitely awake" he removed the covers and stood up to stretch.

"Where exactly am I?" he walked out of the room and heard voices downstairs in the living room. He looked around "This isn't my house that's for sure" he whispered as he walked down the stairs. He covered his eyes at the bright light and once his eyes adjusted he saw he was facing all the nations, along with Austria, Hungary and Prussia.

"America!" Canada shot up and nearly knocked him over in a hug. America grabbed on to the rail to keep from falling. "Uh, hello to you too Canada"

"America-kun your okay!" Japan wiped his eyes and walked over to him "I am…How long have I been out and where am I?"

"You're in my home" Austria said calmly as he drank some of his tea "Oh…and why am I here? And you still haven't answered the other question"

"You are here because you passed out and Tony couldn't bring you back from wherever you went to. And since the 17th is tomorrow we decided to bring you here and put you in a spare bedroom to sleep until you woke up.

"Austria tried yelling at you and it was pretty funny to see but it didn't work either" Hungary said causing Austria to blush. America snapped his fingers "So you were the blue ice cream cone! OH MY GOD! YOU TASTED WONDERFUL!"

Austria turned red and glared at him "Whatever perverted dreams you are having I'll ask you kindly to keep me out of them!" America flinched "Geez, it was just ice cream…well you were anyways"

Russia walked over to America "You were talking in your sleep as well" America turned red "Uh…about what?"

"You kept saying our names" Russia turned to Japan and then back to America. "Oh?" America felt like disappearing into the floor "So what happened in the dreams America-kun?" Japan asked kindly. America shook his head "Too complicated…I don't even know what happened…WAIT DID YOU SAY THE DEADLINE IS TOMORROW!" Germany nodded and America fell to the bottom step "Wow…I was out for two days…"


	12. Deadline

America rolled in his bed to look outside. Tomorrow was the day they would fight. He groaned and covered his face with his pillow. Why couldn't he go to sleep? He needed it if he was going to fight tomorrow and yet here he was at, he checked the time on his clock, 4 in the morning rolling in his bed.

He sighed and sat up "No point in getting some sleep" he got out of bed and walked downstairs and was surprised to smell tea. "England" he muttered walking into the kitchen but he was surprised to see Austria sitting on the table drinking a cup of tea. Austria turned to him "You couldn't sleep either huh?"

"Nah" America took a seat across from him "So why couldn't you sleep?"

"Your sheets are not very comfy" America gave him an annoyed look "I'll be sure to tell myself to change sheets"

"You do that. It's no wonder you can't sleep, with sheets like that I swear it's like sleeping in a scratchy wool coat" America snorted "Sorry my sheets don't meet your fancy expectations, guess I haven't had time to change them with my leaving of 5 years"

They looked at each other and started laughing "It feels nice to laugh"

"Quite" Austria took a sip of his tea "You know America" America turned to the window "Sup?"

"I think we'll win today"

"Today? Oh right cause it's the 17th…yeah I guess"

"You shouldn't worry about the fight so much I'm sure everything will work out right"

"I doubt that dude" Austria took another sip "I don't"

"Yeah well you're not the one who has to protect everyone"

"Who says you have to?"

"I do"

"How silly" America turned and glared at him "It's a hero job to protect his friends"

"It is, but it is also a hero's job not to interfere where he's not wanted" America lost his glare "Huh?"

"You want to protect everyone but what makes you think they want it?"

"It's not what they want it's-"

"Say you protect Canada from an attack while Italy is attacked at the same time. I may not be a genius but I'm sure you can't be in two places at once"

America opened his mouth but nothing came out and closed it "If you protect everyone, you'll end up protecting no one. Remember that" America clinched his fist on his leg "I suppose your right"

"I am right and you'd be wise to listen to your elders"

"You're not that old"

"Older than you for sure" America nodded "Well I can't deny that…the sunrise looks lovely" America said turning back to the window. "Very"

"Austria…I don't think all of us are coming back" Austria took a sip of tea and gently placed the cup on the table "Then shouldn't we say what's on our hearts?" America turned to him "You know about my love triangle huh?"

"It's not a secret" America blushed "What should I do?"

"The old quote follow your heart is my advice"

"Thanks" America said sarcastically. Austria nodded ignoring the sarcasm. "I guess I should just tell them what I feel and see what happens after the fight" Austria nodded "That sounds like a plan"

America waited nervously on his front porch as his leg bounced up in down in anticipation. Japan and Russia finally came out "Austria said you wanted to talk America-kun?" America stood up "Y-Yeah…Uh…let's go" he walked without looking at them. He led them into a secluded part of the forest surrounding his house, but not far off if they wanted to run back. He exhaled and turned to them.

"I…I…" he swallowed "America, are you okay?" Russia asked softly. "O-okay um this battle is going to be crazy" Japan and Russia looked at each other then back at America "We're aware of them America-kun but why did you want to talk to only us two?...though I have a feeling I know why"

"Well…." he thought about it. If he said it quickly he could get it done with that much faster. He exhaled "Ilikeyoubothbutidon'tthinki'llmakeitoutofthebattlesoican'tdecideonwhotopick'" he gasped and put his hands on his knees his face red. "Uh…a little slower America-kun?"

"He said he believes he will die in battle and so he can't choose either of us though he has feelings for both of us. Am I correct?" America nodded and fixed his posture to see them face to face. His face was still red but at least Russia had figured it out so he didn't have to say it again.

"America-kun, you're going to make it! Don't speak such nonsense!" America shook his head "I'm sorry Japan but I really think that my time is over…"

"I won't let you die!" Japan said angrily. "Do you really believe you will die America?" Russia asked. "Yeah…"

"I see. Then I wish you a happy after life" Russia turned around and his scarf flipped in the wind. "Take care America" he then walked off "America-kun" Japan grabbed America's shoulders and tugged him down and kissed him hard. America blinked and pulled away stunned.

"Japan…"

"Don't say you're going to die…I couldn't….just don't say that!" America sighed "Why can't you be like Russia and just accept it?"

"Because I know you won't die! There are 3 of them and 9 of us; we will win" America shook his head "The America I know would never give up without a fight!" Japan pulled out katana from its hilt and held at America's chest "Y-You need to stop thinking like that…Switzerland"

America titled his head "Switzerland?" Japan smiled "I know you're not America. Russia didn't want to deal with you but I won't let you take the body of someone I love" America smiled a sick smile "How long did it take to figure it out Japan"

"Austria told me before Russia and I came out. He said you were off and that you were very emotional"

"Emotional? I was just playing the part is all. Do you know the memories i have up here from America? I swear i feel like i'm in a soap opera"

"Still America would never be so blunt about his feelings! He wasn't a very emotional guy and you messed up big time"

"How so?"

"You said you wanted to protect everyone and yet you said you were going to die. Now does that add up?" America smirked "No i suppose but then again i'm not a good actor"

"I know"

"Still i think i played the role quite well"

"I don't think so" Japan said coldly "So tell me Japan, why did you kiss me?"

"Because I had potion powder in my mouth created especially for you by England"

"What?" America held his chest as a burning started. "It will burn you from the inside out. So when did the real America leave?"

America smirked "When he licked the blue ice cream cone of course. It was no silly dream, what kind of person would have a dream like that"

"Why would you only bring out Russia and I then? Why not everyone?"

"Because those weren't my orders. I was told to get rid of you and Russia so once I'm done with you he'll be next"

"Why did you let him leave then? You could have fought both of us"

"I don't work like that and you know that. I fight one on one. Face to face"

"So why don't you drop the disguise and face me like the person you are"

"Very well" America's body started melting until Switzerland stood there but he skin had taken on a light gray and his eyes were rolled back so you only saw the white of his eyes. His clothes were the same but they were torn and bloody.

Japan held out his sword "Here I come" in a second he was behind Switzerland "How silly of you to think you stood a chance…"

Switzerland chest split open and blood sputtered out like a sprinkler then he fell in a pool of it. Japan swished his sword through the air removing the blood and placed in its cover "Farewell" he then turned around and headed back to the house to tell them the news "Where do you think you're going Japan" Japan turned around and his eyes widened as Switzerland started standing up. Switzerland smiled and looked up at Japan "I'm no longer a human as you can see"

He grabbed his right arm and started pulling. Japan heard a sickening snap and Switzerland was now holding his right arm "Take this" he threw it at Japan. Japan pulled out his sword and slashed it in half so the parts flew on either side of his head instead of hitting him head on. Switzerland smiled wider "Wonderful" Japan then heard rustling in the bushes behind him he turned around and saw the arm he had split was transforming.

Both parts started glowing and changing forms until two more Switzerland's stood in the bushes


	13. Insanity

**Authors Notes: Bold Italic are flashbacks**

"As you can see my body can regenerate itself…cool huh?" Japan gritted his teeth and clutched the sword tighter "Try fighting all three of us" Suddenly the two other Switzerland's ran at Japan. Japan weaved his sword cutting off pieces of heads, arms, legs and every time he did the parts would grow into a Switzerland.

He stopped just as he realized he had created an army of about 50. "You really screwed up didn't you?" Switzerland then covered his mouth as orange liquid starts spilling out. Japan smiled happily. The potion was finally working to its full power. Switzerland fell to his knees and the orange liquid started pouring out.

"You're going to die Switzerland!" Japan then realized that the clones were created by a part of Switzerland's body. Did that mean they were infected as well? He examined all of them and was happy to see they were frozen in place.

"It's over Switzerland" Suddenly a hand wrapped around Japan's neck and he was rose above the ground. The grip was too tight. He tried waving his sword around but he was only striking air. "Don't think you can escape" a voice said coldly. Japan recognized the voice. He had only heard it from Russia's computer "You're….one….of the…aliens" he felt his breathing weakening and he heard his sword hit the ground as he lost his hold on it.

"That's right dog. The name's Yuxin" Yuxin squeezed tighter and Japan felt tears falling down his face "Just thought I should let you know…your chance with America is over" and then with a grotesque snap Japan's body went limp and his head fell forward. Yuxin frowned "Stupid trash" he threw Japan's dead body onto the ground in front of the bushes.

He then walked up to a orange coated Switzerland "You failed your mission" he put a hand on Switzerland's head "Good riddance" the countries heard a loud bang in the forest and they ran into the woods.

"JAPAN!" England yelled loudly. "AMERICA!" Canada yelled just as loud. The nations searched through the woods. "What happened here?" Italy asked as he saw the many bodies of Switzerland's lying on the ground. His eyes then caught the color orange and he turned to his right and saw a huge puddle of orange and red.

"G-G-Germany!" he exclaimed. He was just about to leave when he saw Japan's sword at his feet. He picked it up to his eyes and immediately dropped it as he stared straight ahead at Japan's dead body.

He screamed so loudly he hurt his own ears and then his eyes were seeing blue and he felt Germany's body holding him. "Japan….Japan…." those were the only words he could say. China covered his mouth as he walked, numbly, to his former brother. He fell to his knees and saw the tears on Japan's face and the way his neck was at an odd angle. "…his neck's broken…"

Russia walked over to Japan's body "I'm so sorry" China blinked remembering the conversation Russia had had with them just minutes before.

**_"Where is Japan Russia?" France asked as Russia entered the living room "I left him to fight the fake America. He'll be fine"_**

**_"Fake America?" Hungary asked coming in from the kitchen "Yes, that America was a fake. Austria told you?"_**

**_"No but apparently everyone else he did tell" she glared at France who didn't look surprised at Russia had said"_**

**_"He didn't feel it was important"_**

**_"Oh he didn't?" she glared at Russia "What if I wanted to know!" Russia smiled back "then be angry with him but Japan will be fine"_**

China glared at Russia and feeling as if his body was acting on its own, shot a fireball at Russia face and causing him to fly into a tree. "CHINA!" England exclaimed running to Russia. China blocked England's path with a fire trail "Don't you go near him…ITS HIS FAULT JAPAN IS DEAD!" the path's flames grew taller. England growled as it started to rain.

"DON'T YOU PUT IT OUT!" China roared causing the flame line to turn into a flame building with 50 foot high walls. Russia felt his face and knew he had 3rd degree burns on the right side of his face. He couldn't see anything from that eye and that whole side felt raw. He was suddenly hit with a picture of him with one side looking like Freddy Krueger's face. He touched it, big mistake, a pain so fierce knocked him to the ground and he yelled.

France tried getting through the flames but couldn't get around them. England tried making it snow but the flames were so hot the snow melted before it even touched it. Tony appeared behind China and with a tap to China's waist the flame disappeared and China fell to the ground.

France ran to Russia and started healing him "Hold on Russia…" France pictured Russia's face, thinking it would help him in some way to heal him better. "Vhy are you here Tony?" Germany asked turning to Tony. Italy was still too stunned to move from Germany's arms.

"They are here" as if on cue, the nations felt a tremendous amount of pressure fall on them "I-Is that them?" England whispered. Tony nodded "It seems they are revealing their true powers"

"Well I think this place is a good place to fight" Zy said as he appeared from the darkness of the trees. Yuxin appeared next then Hynine. She was dragging what looked like a big cage but it was covered with a brown tarp so what was in it was a mystery. "Hello nations" Zy said calmly then his eyes feel on Japan's dead body and he sighed.

"Did you do this Yuxin?" Yuxin smirked in arrogance "Who else could do-" he was cut off by Zy's fist in his face. Yuxin flew back knocking plenty of trees in the process. "You know he was Hynine's kill" Zy said in a sick calm voice. Yuxin coughed up some purple goo "I'm….sorry" Zy turned away in digust "Hynine deal with Yuxin"

She nodded and handed the rope, which connected to the cage, to Zy and she was beside Yuxin. "Don't…Hynine I'm sorry"

"I know but Zy said so" she grabbed Yuxin's head and he screamed in a non-human pitch. The nations covered their ears except France and Russia. "Finished" France said wiping his forehead. Russia felt his face "Thank you" it was back to normal. Yuxin screamed ended and he slumped forward. Hynine frowned and got up "He'll be out for a few minutes Zy"

Zy nodded "You can come back now" Hynine walked over to his side. "Nations it's so nice to meet you" he bowed "I'm Zy and this is Hynine the other one is Yuxin and we have had a wonderful time living on this planet"

"Then why kill it" France asked helping Russia up. They walked over to the rest nations. Zy smiled "Because we don't need you guys polluting it"

"So how's this going to vork? You are outnumbered even with Yuxin" Zy put his finger to the ground and suddenly they were in a huge steal dome. "Consider this the rest of us" Instantly, Liechtenstein, Ukraine and Belarus appeared. All three looked like Switzerland with the gray skin and white eyes and bloody clothes.

"Sisters?" Russia said softly. Zy nodded "They were quite easy to kill" Hynine cleared his throat "Belarus, Ukraine I need you to go home and get something for me" the nations eyes widened because Hynine's voice sounded exactly like Russia's.

"Too easy" she said returning to her normal voice. Russia clinched his fists "You…" Hynine smiled sweetly "I'm just too good I guess" Russia was about to charge when Germany held him back since Italy was finally able to stand by Germany instead of clinging to him. "vhat's in the cage?" the nations tensed.

"Oh…" Zy smiled brightly "That's the main attraction so we won't reveal it just yet" he turned to Hynine "Who would you like to fight?" she looked at all of them "I want England and Italy" Zy nodded "Very well" China groaned and stood up "What…" he blinked seeing the change of scenery. He turned to were Japan's body should have been but it was gone. "Japan?"

"Relax, he's in the real world" China looked down at Tony just as Yuxin gained conscious "Not cool dog!" he got up and stormed over to Zy and Hynine. "Why would you have her knock me out!"

"It's punishment for killing her kill" Yuxin was about to retort back but he noticed the nations and their transformed nations and smiled "Never mind, it seems your actually doing something cool for once"

Zy rolled his eyes and faced the nations "Since Hynine has chose you two" he snapped his fingers and England and Italy disappeared along with Hynine. "VHERE DID YOU TAKE THEM!" Germany yelled. Zy shrugged "Do Hynine's part of the arena, this part is Yuxin's"

"And who do I choose?"

"You'll get what's left" Zy said as he vanished along with other nations so now Yuxin was facing China and Hungary. "Not cool Zy" he said in a bitter tone. Russia blinked and found himself in a snowy filed with Belarus and Ukraine facing him "So that's how there doing it huh?" he narrowed his eyes in concentration and Belarus laughed "Big brother why are you doing such a silly thing?"

Russia let his eyes relaxed "You must not be my sister" Belarus snorted "Like I'd ever be related to trash like you" Ukraine bit her lip "Belarus he looks familiar" Belarus shook her head "I don't care! He's not familiar to me" she pulled out her knife from her uniform and held it to Russia "You're going to die today brother"

"If he's not familiar then why are you calling him brother?" Belarus blinked and Russia saw confusion in her pose "I…I don't know" she shook her head "Whatever it doesn't matter Ukraine we have our mission!" Ukraine nodded and pulled out a knife from her dress "I understand" Russia spread his legs a little and pulled back his right arm. Was he really ready to face his sisters?

"Vell looks like I'm vith you" Germany said as he and Austria stood in a grassy plain. "I must say this is a very interesting place to fight" Germany nodded "I'm glad you two like it" Liechtenstein said as she appeared from the trees. "Ve're fighting you?" Germany exclaimed pointing at her. She smiled "Of course, my mission is to kill you so I must fulfil that request to the best of my ability" she stopped in front of them as a cool spring wind blew past them "I can't fight you! You're…you" Austria said and she shook her head.

"If you can't kill me then I'll just kill you that much easier"

Prussia collides his fist into his palm "Bring it on Zy" he said with enthusiasm. Zy rolled his eyes and turned to France. "You were the one who healed Russia when he was hurt" France nodded "That is pretty interesting. I wasn't aware of humans having powers"

"Well what do you expect? Your just stupid aliens and we're awesome humans, me being the most awesome" Zy glared at Prussia "You remind me a lot of Yuxin and I'll let you in on a secret. Look around" Prussia and France looked around and saw that they were in a baseball park. "Baseball?"

"It's an American past time isn't it?" Zy held out his hand as a bat formed in it but this bat had nails and screws sticking out of it "I love baseball and that secret i just said is what's going to be your death"

Canada looked around and realized he was in a graveyard "Not cool" he then realized he was facing the cage. "Oh gosh" the cage started moving and then it started dissapering until the tarp was covering a person. "Uh…"

The person stood up and the tarp fell to the ground and Canada felt his heart stop. America stood there but he was different than the other nations. He looked the same except he was covered in dirt. "America!" Canada ran to him and was about to hug him when America raised his hand and slapped Canada across the face.

Canada felt his eyes water from the pain and he was sure his face was going to swell

"Let the games begin!" Zy said happily


	14. Battles begin

Canada held his stinging cheek. What the hell was going on? He slowly got up and faced America. America had a complete poker face though Canada saw that his eyes were bright with pain. What was going on with America?

"AMERICA! LISTEN TO ME! IT'S CANADA!" America shrugged and then jumped, tackling Canada to the ground. He raised his fist above Canada's face but Canada was able to kick America off before he could do anything. Canada flew up to the sky and looked down at America. "AMERICA IT'S ME!" America got down on knees and started shifting until he was an eagle. He flew up to Canada and sent an ear piercing cry.

Canada covered his ears and America took the opening. He flew at Canada and, using his sharp talons, slashed three cuts across Canada's chest and face. Canada roared in pain as blood dropped to the ground and covered him. He quickly flew down and landed uneasily on the ground as he held his bloody face.

America flew down and prepared for a second attack. Canada barely jumped out of the way and America's talons pierced the mud below. "America!" he shifted into a huge polar bear and growled. Canada held his chest as a new pain hit him. Why had he taken on that form when he knew how much it hurt him?

America started running at him. Canada stood his ground and held out his hands as America's head made contact. Canada heard something snap and his right arm was on fire but he held America back. "Listen to me America this isn't you" America snarled and tried to swipe at Canada's leg but Canada kicked it away. "I'm going to save you brother" America stopped his snarling and stared at Canada.

"Please hear me America" Canada removed one of hands from America's furry shoulder and ran it through his face "See, I'm a friend…your brother" America's head leaned against the hand "See?" the bear growled and Canada knew what was going to happen now. "Kill me then" he stepped back and held out his hands to the side "KILL ME IF YOU MUST AMERICA!"

America ran at him and Canada felt America's sharp teeth sink into his neck as blood trickled down it. Canada felt the blood rising in his mouth and he spit it up. He knew his body was going limp as America lowered him to the ground. "I…love…." He coughed up more blood "you…" he then heard a snap and was gone.

America released his prey and took a few steps back to examine it. His masters would definitely be proud of him but…why was he having this sad feeling? Suddenly the red haze surrounding his thoughts started leaving until he was back in his body and he saw what he had done to his brother.

Canada was lying in a pool of his own blood with small drips falling from the side of his mouth but he was smiling and his eyes were closed. America shifted back to human and held himself. "I did that…" he felt the tears fall down his face "MATTHEW!" he yelled as he ran and knelt by his side. "M-Matt-Matthew I-I'm s-s-sorry" he raised a shaking hand to move some of his Canada's bangs away from his peace. He quickly wiped his mouth from the blood but he still tasted it and it made him sick

"Why the hell are you smiling?" he demanded of the corpse then he lost it and broke down on top of his brother's body. He felt desperately felt around Canada's chest hoping to feel some pulse but to avail which caused him to cry more. Soon the graveyard ran with America's screams of pain and agony.

France held his chest "Mon Dieu" Prussia looked at him confused "What is it?" Zy smiled "You can feel he's gone too huh?" Prussia turned back to Zy "Who's gone?"

"America killed Canada" Zy explained nodding "Mission complete on his part" France wiped his eyes as tears filled them. Prussia clinched his fist "AMERICA WOULD NEVER KILL CANADA!"

"Of course not…unless he was programmed to" Zy got the remote, from his pocket, and waved it mockingly. Prussia charged him and was knocked away by Zy's bat "Base hit" Prussia fell to the ground with the bat stuck in his head. France knew he was dead the moment he was hit but he could try anyways. He ran to Prussia and removed the bat and went to work.

Zy picked up the bat and examined it "Well that was too fast for my taste" he swung it in the air and the bat turned into a normal bat. "Better" France knew his powers were no good. He was wasting them now "I'm sorry friend" he got up and closed Prussia's eyes. Zy held the top of the bat to France "His death was meaningless if you can't beat me" France turned around and faced Zy.

His only power was healing and what good was that when he wanted to make Zy feel the pain that his heart was currently feeling. He pulled out a knife from his cloak "I will kill you"

"Make good on that promise" Zy said taking another swing causing a whooshing sound.

Russia jumped back as Belarus's knife almost made contact with his arm. He grabbed her arm and it was turned to ice. "I'm sorry" he then smashed it and she screamed. Russia carefully moved back and Belarus's right arm was now icy and bloody. "Can you move it?" Ukraine asked worriedly. Belarus shook her head "He broke it!"

Russia swallowed and prepared an ice ball in left palm. Ukraine exhaled through her nose and got the knife from Belarus's other hand "You're no good to us now" Belarus eyes widened and she turned to Ukraine "You wouldn't…"

Ukraine raised the knife and Russia closed his eyes as a sick sound sounded but then he realized his chest was burning. He opened his eyes and saw the knife sticking out of his chest. Ukraine smiled "I figured you wouldn't look" Russia didn't have time to move. Ukraine was now on him and she shoved the knife deeper into his chest. Blood sputtered from his lips and dropped down his chin.

"You're dead!" Russia smiled and shoved Ukraine away "Not while I draw breath" he re-formed his ice ball and slammed it on top of Ukraine's head and she fell to the ground. He then raised his foot and smashed her head in. He removed his bloody shoe and dragged it, on the snow, to wipe the blood off; leaving a trail of it behind him.

Belarus backed up as he approached her "I'm not dying just yet" he raised his hand to her throat and grabbed it. She kicked him but he didn't loosen his grip. "You are no longer my sister and therefore you are nothing to me…plus…You scared the living hell out of me when you were alive anyways" she smiled "I'm glad I did" he smiled back coldly "I'm not" her whole body began started freezing until she was solid ice figure. He threw her on the ground and let her shatter on the ground. She groaned softly and he figured he might as well get both of shoes bloody.

He wiped the as much blood as he could off in the snow and then examined the knife. It was bleeding but if he removed it, he would definitely bleed to death so he kept it in and slowly made his way to a door that appeared were Ukraine had been

Liechtenstein rolled her shoulders "I'm ready when you are" Germany looked at Austria confused. "What?" Austria asked annoyed

"Exactly vhat is your power?" Austria frowned "I don't think it's any of your concern" Liechtenstein blinked and fixed her stance so she was just standing instead of in a fighting position. She smiled as a certain idea entered her mind. If Austria and Germany were enemies maybe she wouldn't have to do too much to break them "Germany I bet your power is so much stronger than Mr. Austria's" she said confidently

Austria blushed "How dare you!" he held out his hand to her and she was hit by wave of air and she flew back on her back. "Vonderful you can move air" Austria turned red "S-So what? What's your power?" Germany gave him annoyed look and started growing till he was higher than the trees. "Vhat is this?" he noticed the cameras. _Could they be recording us? But what could they gain from recording us?_

Suddenly his foot was burning. He looked down to see his shoe on fire "MEIN GOTT!" he started hopping and shaking the forest as he tried to put it out. He then started slamming his foot on the ground and Austria and Liechtenstein both fell on the ground and clung to it for their life.

It finally went out and he sighed in relief though his shoe was now revealing his socks. He shifted back to his normal size and felt the tender skin under the sock. "Vhat happened?"

"I did that" Liechtenstein said calmly. "Zy figured it was the most painful power to give me" she sent another wave of fire at Germany hitting him straight in the chest. He yelled and fell to the ground and that's when he took in his surrounding area. They were fighting on grass and grass was flamable. "Shit" the grass caught on fire and he yelled as it hit his entire body. He could it feel it burn his skin and the pain was unbearable. "AUSTRIA!..." Wait didn't air give fire strength? "VAIT DON'T!" but he wasn't in time.

Austria sent a wave of air and the fire gained strength and height. Germany started growing, figuring it was the best he could do, and he was able to step away from the small plain currently on fire. He was panting and most of clothes were either burned or gone. He did a quick overview of his skin and realized it was starting to blister and was a dark red. He bit his lip as the pain started hitting him. "Mein Gott" Liechtenstein turned to Austria "You're friend in done for" she started shooting fire balls and Austria who was able to deflect them away. "So that's how it is" she jumped back and lit the ground and the grass in front of her started shooting up flames until she was barely visible behind a wall of fire. "This is no ordinary fire Austria"

"How so?"

"It tracks people" she smiled evilly

Austria would have said she looked deadly and beautiful with the flames shadows on her skin but this was a battle and he had to fight. He sent a wave of air at her and the flames split, from the force, and knocked her on her back. She gasped as Germany's fist collided with her chest. "This is vhere it ends" they heard a snap and then she went limp.

Germany returned to his normal size and fell to the ground. Austria shook him "We can't stay here Germany!"

Germany couldn't move. The pain was too much now. He needed water or some lotion to cool off his skin "I can't….move" Austria growled and looked at the flames that seemed to be waiting for them to make a move. What could he do now? Germany wasn't going anywhere and if they moved the flames would follow.

"Germany we got to go!" Germany groaned as he sat up. Austria saw the pain in his face "there has to be water around here. This plain couldn't grow without" he said desperatly

"You forgot…this isn't a normal…plain" Germany said through clinched teeth. Austria swallowed. Germany could be right but if he could find some water or even the way out. Now Austria was regretting killing her so fast. They should have asked a few questions first. Like where the water was "Dammit!" he yelled "Stay here Germany" he got up and examined the forest. He then looked at Liechtenstein and was surprised to see she was gone and a door was slightly visible in her spot. "How weird" Austria took one step towards it and the flames moved with him, blocking his path.

So the flames locked on him huh? He ran to the right and the flames followed him. Suddenly an idea hit him but he knew he was going to die because of it. Despite his resentment towards Germany, Germany was always the stronger one of both of them so he was the most important one plus Italy needed him "Germany!" Germany struggled as he got up. He was finally able to stand up but as soon as he moved one step the pain hit him and he fell to the ground.

Austria looked at the flames. If this plan was to work it was time to make some sacrifices. "Germany"

"vhat?" Germany said in a weak voice. He started getting up "Remember Italy" Germany nodded and suddenly the pain was dulling. "Vhat about him?" Austria smirked "How about you go talk to him? Look at where she fell. It's a door" Germany noticed "Ja, but so vhat?"

"The flames track one person and they have locked on me"

"So?"

"When I say run you run and don't turn back. Got it?" Germany tilted his head then it hit him "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"What choice do I have? You are more valuable than I and besides Italy needs you" Germany clinched his fist "I VON'T LET YOU GIVE UP YOUR LIFE FOR MEIN LIFE!"

"Don't be so dramatic and when I say run you better run or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life idiot" Austria fixed his feet and the flames moved "1….2….RUN!" Austria ran towards the forest and the flames followed quickly and his body was soon engulfed. Germany didn't know how his body moved but it did and it moved towards the door. He quickly opened it and dropped in but not without hearing Austria's screams following him down this dark tunnel.


	15. Girls and Boys

**Authors Notes: Bold Italics are flashbacks**

"Come out wherever you are boys" Hynine said in a deadly playful tone. She jumped onto some sandy mounds "You can't hide forever!" she exclaimed over the hot desert. England covered Italy's mouth as they hid under a small sand dune. Once they had arrived on their dreadful battlefield they had taken to the sand and quickly searched for a hiding spot to work out a plan.

Hynine regretted worrying over Zy and she was now paying the consequences. She hated Zy for picking such an ugly battlefield. She hated sand and the heat was horrid as well so she was very unhappy.

"COME OUT BOYS! I'M IN NO MOOD FOR GAMES!" she yelled knowing her voice would carry through to the boys. Italy removed England's hand "I want to go home! I want Germany!"

"Well I'm the best you got idiot! Now you listen to me and you listen well" Italy nodded quickly. "I'm going to cool off this place" England looked up at the sky and was happy to see gray clouds start appearing. Hynine looked up and noticed it too. "What is this?...Zy did this?" Suddenly it started raining and she was soon drenched. She was lucky her baseball hat protected her face but her clothes were soaked. "WHICH ONE OF YOU BOYS DID THAT!"

"Now for some snow" England muttered as the rain turned icy then flakey. She started shivering. So they were messing with the weather huh? She growled low in her throat "I'll find you boys" she hissed closing her eyes. The whole dessert turned black and she then saw two purple flames coming from a sand dune.

"So that's where you are boys" she opened her eyes and quietly made her way over to them. Italy looked around "I hear someone"

"Nonsense, it's nobody" she peeked over their hiding spot and smiled at their shocked faces "Hiya boys. Miss me?" she revealed her hand which was holding a glowing blue orb and she threw it into the hole. England grabbed Italy as they scrambled to get out but instead were blown out by the explosion causing them to land on their faces.

Italy spit out some mud and turned quickly to face Hynine. England got up and helped Italy up and turned to her "So you found us huh?"

"I'm glad you cooled this place down. My powers suck when I'm hot" Italy glared at England who laughed nervously. "So now that we're all together how about we play a game?" she grabbed Italy's neck and started squeezing it "How long does it take for a human to choke to death?" England knocked her away. "HEY" she exclaimed getting up and dusting herself off.

"You okay lad?" Italy nodded rubbing his neck. "How dare you hit a lady!"

"You're no lady madam" she snorted and jumped at England who sent a strike of lightning to hit her. She yelled as it lit her up like a Christmas tree. Italy cringed at the sight and England shut his eyes. She fell to the ground and realized that her hair was smoking and her skin was turning orange.

"My skin!" she got up and the boys returned their eyes to her. She held onto her burning hair "What will he think now?" she yelled to no one and she tired to rub it out. "He?" Italy asked looking at England.

England snapped his fingers "I guess you're too ugly now for America" she froze in mid rubbing out her hair and growled "How dare you say I'm too ugly for him" she growled in an animal like voice. England pulled Italy back as she started changing. Her burnt hair was now turning black and was spiking out everywhere.

Her orange skin turned a sick green and she grew black skeleton wings on her back. Her fingers and toes turned to long sharp claws and her purple eyes shifted to Tony's shape of eyes and were now red. Her teeth all grew sharp like a sharks and her outfit changed stayed the same but now had the shiny gleam of armor. Italy covered his mouth as her baseball cap turned to a red horn sticking out from her forehead.

"I'm going to kill you both for saying I'm ugly" she hissed, her voice sounding snake like. Italy couldn't help but scream. She smiled "Good scream, it makes me happy" she was gone and in an instant was behind Italy with one claw touching his back. He quickly stopped as she pushed it into his skin causing him to bleed.

"That'll take care of you" the next second she was in front of England. "Your next" England braced himself and it started thundering and lighting started shooting from the sky. She flinched at the lighting but didn't move.

"Afraid of a little lighting storm?" Now the whole sky was a lit with lighting. She growled but England noticed she was loosing her edge. "STOP IT!" she ran at him and raised her claws and siwped air where England had been. England jumped over her so now he was facing her back "Never turn your back on a former pirate" he held out his hand and a lightning ball formed in it.

She growled and backed up and then appeared behind Italy and put a claw at Italy's neck "One more step and he's dead" England lowered his hand and the ball of lightning went out. She laughed with victory then a shot rang out and England saw purple liquid fell from a hole in Hynine's head.

She raised her claw hand to her head and Italy slammed his elbow into her stomach and ran away. She doubled over then fell to the ground and turned into a puddle of purple liquid. Italy clung tightly to England's arm as someone approached them.

England moved his body to protect Italy "You won't hurt him as long as I'm here!"

"I don't vant to kill him"

"GERMANY!" Italy ran to Germany and tackled him in a hug. Germany screamed and Italy quickly jumped off "GERMANY?"

"Hello Italy…don't worry it's just the burns"

"I was so worried that you had died!" England approached them "Germany is that really you?"

"Ja, but smart of you for asking and you Italy" he got up and held Italy at arm's length "Don't throw yourself at someone who looks familiar they could be enemies in disguise got it?"

"Yeah" he hugged him again and Germany winced. "Where's Austria?" Germany looked down "He is in a better place…"

"Oh…" England rubbed his head nervously "Austria's….dead?" Italy asked and Germany nodded. Italy started crying into his chest and Germany once again flinched in pain "Italy no more hugs old chap. You're going to hurt him worse" England said removing Italy from Germany. "Oh…" Italy finally took noticed of Germany's skin.

"I'm sorry Germany!"

"It's fine…England thank you for taking care of him" England huffed and looked away embarrassed "Please, I only protected him because he would have been a bother if he got hurt" Germany sighed but smiled. He quickly dropped the smile and turned to the puddle of purple goo that was now a door.

"So vhere does this door lead?"

England and Italy turned to the door "Why is there a bloody door?"

"It appeared when we defeated Liechtenstein as vell. It takes you to certain places like landing me here" he walked over to it and opened it to reveal another tunnel. He held out his hand and Italy took it. "England…" Italy held out his hand and England reluctantly took it "No matter vhat happens don't let go of each other" then they all carefully got in.

Hungary held a dying China as Yuxin laughed in front of them. Hungary had used her powers, super strength, to try and knock Yuxin unconscious but turned out missing him and hitting a wall. China had run at him and Yuxin, being crazy like he was, grabbed China's head and slammed it into the ground with a sickening crack. Hungary ran at him and tired to land a punch but once again was unsuccessful. She then sank to her knees and held China's slowly dying body. His blood seeped through her hands and clothes.

"Hungary…"

"Don't talk China….You need to rest" Yuxin frowned "I don't like sentimental moments" he reached for her hair and yanked her away from China. She screamed as he pulled harder on it. "Cry for me trash" she held her tears, that threatened to fall, in not wanting to give him any satisfaction. "So you won't cry huh? Then I'll make you!" she smelt burning hair and screamed as she realized her hair was being burnt off. "That's more I like it" he threw her to the side with her hair now super short and the ends black. She scrambled farther away from him and Yuxin laughed louder.

"Trying to escape?" he ran and then jumped on top of her back and she screamed louder as her spine cracked. "Aww did I bweak the baby's litwal spine" he laughed happily and jumped off. She couldn't feel her legs and she knew she wasn't going to be able to walk again. She slowly turned her head to China's lifeless body.

Yuxin followed her gaze and smiled "He's dead you know" he said walking over to the body "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" she yelled with strength she didn't even know she had. Yuxin actually stopped and turned to her stunned.

"Wow, your definitely strong, but your still trash and all trash must be taken care of starting with the one that's the most useless" he turned back and grabbed the back of China's shirt and raised him. "how pathetic you humans are" he then smiled "He reminds me of that other boy I killed"

Hungary blinked "You mean Japan" he smirked "Yup…but how did I do it...oh like this" he released China's shirt and grabbed his head "I believe it was a quick turn and" he twisted his neck and China's body crumpled to the ground "Yup that's how I did it" he laughed maniacally.

Hungary started trembling in fear. This guy was completely crazy. Yuxin started walking over to her "Now for me to take care of you, sweetie" she tried crawling away, but her arms weren't as strong as they should be even with her super strength. "Again, it's useless to run…well crawl away" he laughed as he grabbed her short hair and yanked her to her feet. She elbowed his chest and he released her "MAYUKIA" he yelled as he rubbed his chest and she fell back to the ground.

She figured it was his original alien language and she knew it had to mean something ugly. Yuxin growled and picked her up again by her hair "How dare you hurt me you piece of garbage!" he used his free hand and clinched her neck "You're going to die for that" she felt a weird bubbly sensation in her throat then her vision started going blurry until she couldn't see a thing and the last thing she remembered was his laugh.

"Stupid…trash" he muttered as Hungary's head rolled away "Tsk, stupid girl" he then threw Hungary's dead body to the ground. He reached for a remote in his pocket "Hynine where are you? I'm bored" he listend but all he heard was static "Hynine?...Hynine?... HYNINEIASTA YOU BETTER ANSER ME THIS INSTANT!" if she was alive she would have heard the panic rising in his voice. "Dammit" he threw the remote down and teleported to her battlefield.

"HYNINE!" he yelled his voice ringing out over the muddy dessert. He scanned the dessert frantically and finally spotted a door. He walked over to it and saw that there was purple goo next to it. He touched it and suddenly he was hit with Hynine's memory.

_**She growled and backed up and then appeared behind Italy and put a claw at Italy's neck "One more step and he's dead" England lowered his hand and the ball of lightning went out. She laughed with victory then a shot rang out and purple liquid fell from a hole in Hynine's head.**_

_**She raised her claw hand to her head and Italy slammed his elbow into her stomach and ran away. She doubled over then fell to the ground and turned into a puddle of purple liquid.**_

Yuxin saw the memory go black then he was back to reality. "She's….dead…." he yelled loudly.

Zy held his head as Yuxin's scream filled his thoughts. There was only one reason he would scream like that. "So it happend…" he looked at France and shook his head and disappeared from the battle field. He appeared by Yuxin's side who was crying purple tears "Zy…they killed her…THE TRASH KILLED HER!"

Zy knelt by Yuxin and touched the purple goo and saw the same vision that Yuxin had seen. He sighed and removed his hand from the goo. "Yuxin…"

"How could they do that…" Yuxin held himself "I'LL KILL THEM ALL! I WANT THIS WHOLE PLANET DESTROYED TO HELL WITH OUR MISSION! I WANT THEM TO ALL PAY!" Zy frowned and patted Yuxin's head.

"She's gone…there's nothing more to do" he got up and noticed the door "I'm guessing her killers went in through that door"

"WHY AREN'T YOU UPSET? SHE WAS YOUR SISTER!"

"No she wasn't"

"Huh?"

"I am what the humans call adopted. My race died out a long time ago and I was just a child when yours and Hynine's mother found me and took me in. For that I am grateful"

"But…that means you didn't really care about either of us"

"I cared just not as much as you think" Yuxin growled and grabbed Zy's neck "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Not if you want to live Yuxin now let me go" Yuxin reluctantly let him go. "So let's go into the tunnel shall we?" Zy opened it and jumped in with Yuxin behind him.


	16. Getting together

Germany, Italy and England appeared on a baseball field "Vhere are ve?"

"You guys are here!" France ran at them "My word, you're bloody!" England exclaimed seeing France's face dripping blood and his clothes torn and bloody as well "What do you expect? I haven't really finished healing myself"

"Vhere's Prussia?" France lost his smiled "I tried to save him Germany…but not even my powers can bring the dead back to life"

"Dead?" France motioned to Prussia's dead body lying on top of second base. Germany ran to him and looked down at his brother's corpse. "Mein Bruder" he closed his eyes as tears fell down his face. Italy walked over to him "I'm sorry Germany…."

Germany grabbed his head and cried loudly. Italy, crying as well, held him tightly. France shook his head and finished healing up his head womb "I tried England"

"I know you did old friend" England looked at France and was thankful he wasn't as beat up. "What happened to Zy?"

"He held his head, shook it at me and left…I honestly have no idea what happened"

"Well this is a nice quiet place" Russia said finally appearing on a battlefield. That tunnel had been very long and he was getting frustrated but was happy the end finally came. "A cemetery is an interesting place to fight" he walked around the tombstones and just as he was going to sit on a bench he heard a sniffling coming from a few feet away.

He decided to abandon his resting idea to see who was upset. He pushed the black branches away and came to a scene he hadn't expected to see. America was standing over a grave. "America?"

America stopped and turned to Russia "Russia?" his voice came out hoarse. Russia approached him and stood by his side "What happened?"

"I should be asking you that. Look at you!" America motioned to the knife sticking out. "Da, it is bad but I can't remove it otherwise I could bleed out more"

"You're already pale!" Russia laughed weakly "Says you…were you crying?" America looked down at the grave "I killed…." Russia saw him start trembling. He wanted nothing more than to comfort him but the knife was making his thoughts hazy and his body useless. "I killed my…brother"

"Canada" America nodded and cried into his hands "I didn't want to! Zy programmed me to! I'm so awful! I sicken myself!" Russia moved forward and put a hand on America's shoulder "It wasn't your fault…"

"OF COURSE IT WAS! I WAS THE ONE FIGHTING HIM!" America shook his head "I hate myself so much…" Russia frowned "Don't say such things!" America removed his necklace and smashed it in his hand so it was dust "Hang on" he reached for the knife but Russia grabbed his wrist before he could touch it. "Don't you dare remove it!"

"Do you want to be healed or not?" Russia dropped America's wrist "Healed?" America carefully removed the knife and Russia saw blood start pooling out. America quickly blew the dust on the stab womb and the blood receded as if in reverse and the cut healed up itself until it was a red mark on Russia's chest.

"How did you do that?"

"Tony told me about that little trick in private. My stone was the only one able to do it" America looked down at the knife that had some of Russia's blood on it "You don't have a disease right?" Russia looked up from his scar to America "No…why?"

America smiled "Just checking" then he stabbed the knife through his free hand so hard it came out through the other side. "AMERICA!"

"Good, now the other" Russia knocked the knife away to the ground and glared at America. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP ME!" Russia grabbed America's wrist, which was currently gushing blood, in an icy grip. "Let me go!"

Russia reached around his neck and removed his scarf and wrapped it around his hand "This won't help the cut but it will hold back the blood" he tied it tight and was happy to see the blood lessening though it still dripped and soaked through his scarf.

America gave him a deadly look "I DON'T NEED TO BE SAVED!"

"How selfish are you?" America look turned to confusion "Selfish? I'm not selfish! If anything I'm doing everyone a favor! I'm programmed to kill anyone at the push of a button! I think killing myself will spare a lot of lives so they don't end up like that!" he pointed to the grave with his good hand.

Russia frowned "Comrade…"

"Don't you comrade me! I need to be killed and I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen!"

"DO YOU THINK CANADA WOULD WANT YOU TO KILL YOURSELF!" America gritted his teeth "If I could protect people he would"

"Listen to you America, does that really sound like something Canada would say?" America nodded "Stubborn American" Russia growled and grabbed America's shoulder "You listen to me American!" America glared back "I'm not going to let you kill yourself got it? So why don't you take a nap?" Russia raised his free hand and hit America on a pressure point behind his neck and America fell into his arms unconscious.

"Thank you Japan for that little tip" Russia whispered as he put America on his back. He trudged through the graves until he finally came to the door he was looking for. He opened it and headed into the darkness. The tunnel seemed to be shorter than the last and Russia noticed a light ahead "Wonderful" he said happily as he entered the light to see a baseball stadium.

"RUSSIA! AMERICA!" Italy yelled running to them. Russia put up an ice dome around him and America so Italy smacked into it and fell back "Oww" the others followed "WHY DID YOU PUT THIS BLOODY DOME UP! LET US SEE AMERICA!"

"VHY IS HE UNCONCIOUS!" Germany exclaimed "You need to hear me out before I let the shield down" Russia then explained what happened with America and how America was programmed to kill and ended up killing Canada and then, feeling like a liability, tried to kill himself "…so I knocked him out and we entered a door and now we're here"

"Bloody idiot!" France frowned "England, don't be so quick to criticize. He was held captive for two days maybe more. Who knows how bad he was tortured to succumb to their puppet" England frowned "Point noted"

"Can you lower the shield so I can heal up both of you?" Russia lowered America on his back.

France worked quickly on America's hand "So that's it?" France was going to turn around America to check him when the heat started hitting his palms. "Russia…did you check his back?"

"No, I just knocked him out, didn't really pay attention why?" France carefully turned him over and picked up the shirt to reveal bloody and infected whip marks "Mein Gott" Germany said covering his mouth. Italy ran away and threw up. "Geez" France muttered as he started healing up America's cuts "How horrible…" England said wiping away tears.

Russia clinched his fist and gritted his teeth "We have to make them pay…by the way, there seems to be a lot less than before" England explained what had happened to everyone and Russia sat on the grass "Wow…so it's only us?"

"Sadly yes" Germany said helping a sick looking Italy to sit beside him. France stopped for a minute and gasped when he saw the cuts he was healing start reappearing. "What the hell?" he healed up a few of the cuts and they reappeared again. "GUYS!"

"Vhat is it?" Germany asked "The cuts are not healable. I can't do anything!" the group walked over to France "Watch" France showed them the unique cuts. "Why aren't they healing?" England demanded

"Because they weren't created by your silly human whips" Zy explained as he and Yuxin appeared from the dugout "So that's where that door led to" Zy gave him an annoyed look as they walked onto the field.

The nations created a barrier in front of America. Zy smiled "Protecting the enemy?"

"That's a first" Yuxin muttered then his eyes went to England and Italy "YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY SISTER!"

Italy hid behind Germany "Now calm down Yuxin why don't we let our pet take care of them?" Zy pulled out the remote and pushed the button. America's eyes shot open and he got up "Good he's not broken" Zy said amusement in his voice. The nations turned around to see America glaring at them.

"America?" Italy asked before he was knocked to the ground by America's fist. "ITALY!" Germany yelled running over to his friend. America bent low and sprung at Germany knocking the German to the ground inches from Italy. "Get off!" Germany growled. America raised his fist and slammed it into Germany's chest and Germany coughed up blood.

America was then hit on his back by something hard and cold. He turned around to see Russia holding an ice ball. He got up "You think you're strong?" Russia taunted and America ran at him. Russia dodged it and slammed his ice ball onto America's shoulder blade. America fell to the ground and held it tightly.

England caused the clouds to start hailing and he was able to make the hail hit only America. "Now what Zy?" Yuxin growled and Zy sighed "Hold your horses" he pushed another button and Yuxin smiled.

America lowered his hands but nothing else happened. Zy frowned and hit the button again and America flinched. "What the hell?" Zy demanded and pushed the button rapidly. America held his head and screamed.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU WANKERS!" England's hail storm went full force on Yuxin and Zy. "Crap" Yuxin yelled covering his head. Zy didn't seem to the least bit worried about the hail. He removed his baseball cap and ran his hand through his hair "What the heck is going on?"


	17. The Final Act

America suddenly was back in his body. He saw Zy messing with a remote as he as Yuxin were hailed on. The nations seemed focused on them. "I'm back" he whispered. But for how long? That was the problem he needed to take action before he went back under control. He noticed France's knife in his hand "That'll do. A quick stab to the heart" he then ran at France and swiped it away.

"HEY!" Yuxin yelled seeing America running towards home base "One shot" he stopped and raised the knife and was about to stab himself when his hands froze with the blade inches from his heart. "Can't have you doing that slave" Yuxin growled waving around another remote. America felt his hands release the knife "No…"

Yuxin walked over and picked up the knife "Trying to kill yourself?" he melted the knife in his hands "Not today" he pushed a button and America coughed up blood. Yuxin slammed into the back fence as an ice boulder collided into him.

Russia was panting hard as he stood up. That ice boulder had taken a lot out of him. Zy yelled and threw the remote on the ground and America screamed loudly as memories started playing in his head. First he saw himself laughing with Tony on his planet, then it went to comforting Canada, then to kissing Japan then to Russia's smile and stopping on a memory where he was being whipped my Zy and his glowing whip as they tried to knock him into unconscious.

He fell to his knees as horrible memories started. He saw himself killing Canada, Liechtenstein and Switzerland dying, Japan dying, Belarus and Ukraine dying by Yuxin poisoning their drinks. Austria being burned alive and Prussia being slammed with a nail tipped baseball bat.

"All my fault" he whispered softly. He looked up a little and realized it was raining and he was facing the bloody legs of Yuxin and Zy. He raised his head to their faces and saw them smiling happily at him "Test subject is complete" Zy said calmly.

"WAKE UP AMERICA!" Russia yelled and America shook his head and realized he was back in the baseball field and Yuxin was being held back by an ice dome with Zy fighting Germany and England. He got up and confusion hit him. A part of him wanted to destroy the nations the other wanted to kill Zy and Yuxin.

"What do I do?" he yelled to anyone who would listen. Yuxin smiled "what you were programmed to do idiot" America noticed that Yuxin still had the remote. He pushed a button and America felt himself falling back into darkness.

Russia cursed loudly and dodged America's fist. America started sending punch after punch at him. He was dodging them but he wasn't going to be able for long. America turned around and send a backwards kick to Russia's face knocking the Russian to the ground. America put his foot on his chest and started pushing and Russia started spilling out blood from his mouth. "America…this isn't…you" Russia said feebly. America pushed harder but was then shot at by someone. He held his bloody arm and turned around to see Germany pointing a gun at him.

America turned to face him. "You vant to kill someone, try me" Germany fired again and hit America in his shoulder blade. America hissed and glared at Germany. "Bring it on" America ran at Germany and Germany slammed his elbow into America's chest. America flew backwards and clinched his chest.

Zy sighed "Yuxin!" Yuxin glared at him from behind the ice "Oh, right" Zy disappeared and Russia saw his dome shatter and Zy appear next to Yuxin "What?"

"I think it's time we change forms, like Hynine did"

"What? For these weaklings?" Zy nodded "They may be weak but I want to end this quickly to continue our plans" Yuxin sighed "I suppose that makes sense" France limped to Russia and quickly started healing. "Thank you…France"

France just nodded. England started walking over to them when America grabbed him from behind. America locked the crook of his elbow around England's neck and started squeezing "A…A…America…" America smirked and squeezed tighter.

Italy turned around, since he was ahead of England, and gasped seeing America chocking him. England was turning blue and going limp. Italy panicked and did the only thing that came to mind. He ran behind America, who followed him closely with his eyes, and kicked him from behind. America chuckled when it did nothing.

"Nice try" America said coldly. Italy bit his lip and tried again but nothing happened. "I thought I was indestructible" America frowned "Are you serious?" Italy searched through his clothes and came across a pocket knife Germany had given him. "L..lad" England said so low Italy thought he was sighing. Italy trembled but he slashed America's back and America quickly released England and growled.

England fell to the ground and gasped loudly to fill his lungs with air. America turned around to face a trembling Italy. "I...I don't hurt you anymore..." America smirked "Really?"

Italy looked behind America and covered his mouth. America turned around and gasped. Yuxin skin was a bright blue and scaly, like an alligators, and his eyes were now all red with black skeleton wings coming out of his back. His fingers took on the form of sharp spikes and his feet turned webbed. His baseball hat was now a red horn sticking out of his forehead. His teeth were sharp and pointed remind anyone of a wild cat in the jungle.

Zy now had bright red skin with bumps the size of apples all over. His usual blue hair had turned to fur and stuck out around his head and neck, like a lion's mane. There was a tail with a sharp point come out of his lower back and his eyes were a bright yellow. His baseball cap was gone and America noticed it lying on the ground where they had been before.

Italy held the knife's handle close to his chest. America turned back to Italy "I'm going to kill you!" Italy shook his head and America snarled.

"You're my friend" America grabbed his head in frustration "then I'll just have to beat the hell out of you till you say were not" he walked up to Italy and picked up the Italian by the front of his shirt causing Italy to rise off the ground and raised his fist "This may sting a little" he then smashed his fist into Italy's face but still held his shirt tight. Italy felt blood drip down his mouth and nose and his right eye was started to close.

"Want another?" America punched him again and this time Italy yelled as his nose cracked and blood now gushed from it. "How does it feel trash?" Italy couldn't take it anymore. He figured the others were busy dealing with Zy and Yuxin so he had to take care of this himself.

"You think you can win?" Italy shook his head "I can't" he then shoved his pocket knife into America's heart. Italy saw America's eyes dilate then return to normal "Italy…" Italy felt the tears fall from his face. America lowered Italy to the ground and released his shirt. Blood coughed up but he smiled and gave Italy a hug making the knife go in deeper "Thank you for saving me….and…"Italy heard his voice go raspy and quiet "for letting me die…as me…" He then fell to the side, dead. Italy raised a shaky hand to his face and screamed.

Germany turned around and saw Italy screaming with America lying next to him dead. "ITALY!" Germany ran to him but Zy blocked him "Let our puppet deal with him" Yuxin said as he pushed the button on his remote.

"Why isn't he fighting?" Yuxin yelled at Zy. Zy turned to Italy and saw America on the ground "THAT BOY KILLED HIM!" Zy roared and he started pulling on his hair and kicking up dirt in frusteration. Yuxin finally looked at America's corpse and started yelling in his native tongue.

Germany took the opening and fired his gun in Zy's head. Zy blinked and smiled as Germany. "Maybe…you humans…are smarter than…we thought" Zy fell to the ground and turned to blue goo. Yuxin saw this and took to the sky. "I'LL KILL EVERYONE ONE OF YOU!" he held up his hands into the air and they saw a huge firey red ball start forming. But the weird thing was that the energy was coming from Yuxin's body

"I'll die…but I'm taking all of the trash with me!" the ball grew tremendously and they saw Yuxin start fading as if he was a ghost. The nations looked up "We can't stop that…" France said softly. "then let's not" Germany said walking over to Italy and leading the shaking man to his side so he was standing with them. Russia took Germany's hand and Germany took Italy's hand and Italy took France's hand. France held out his hand to England "So we're just giving up" England said though he knew there was nothing they could do.

"What else do you want to do? Everyone else is dead…best to die together right?" France said sadly as tears fell from his eyes. England wiped his eyes "I guess" he took his hand. Russia formed a ice shield in front of them "It won't do much but it'll take some of the energy"

"SEE YOU IN HELL!" Yuxin threw the ball and disappeared into thin air. Tony appeared in front of the 5 "TONY!" they exclaimed. Tony quickly removed their stone necklances and smashed them into the ice shield "America would want you guys to live" the ball hit the shield and the nations shut their eyes and waited for the burning or pain to come.

They heard a huge explosion and something shatter but only felt soft ice falling on them. One by one they opened their eyes and saw that the soft ice was actually gray snow from the smoke rising into the clouds.

"Give it a sec" Tony said and as if on cue, the gray snow turned to clear rain and the smoke evaporated leaving only shards of ice on the ground and some wet gray snow. "That shield took all the pressure of the attaack so the world is safe…by the way" Tony waved his hand and the nations saw everybody that had died lying in a line in front of the dugout. "I was able to get them all back here thankfully" Tony said sadly


	18. We're never alone

"Feel free to say a proper goodbye" Tony said as he walked over to Italy "Thank you Italy" he then walked over to America and sat by his side. The few nations walked sadly to the fallen and a few wept as they stood in front of them. Tony wiped his eyes though no tears fell as he got up. "So vhat now?" Germany said softly.

Tony looked up at Germany "What else? A funeral of course"

Russia smiled sadly "Everything we cared for is gone now…sad huh?" Germany nodded "Mein Bruder…"

England wiped America's bangs away from his face "Bloody wanker looks so damn happy in death" England said as tears fell down his face. Tony walked towards a dugout "where are you going?" Italy asked. "I'm going to collect the data they have from watching your fights" he then disappeared behind a door.

_**Christmas Eve (a few days later)**_

England, Italy, France, Germany and Russia stood in front of a group of tombstones. "Merry Christmas guys" Italy said sadly as he placed white flowers on each grave. "Ja, hope you're happy wherever you are…" France put his arm around Germany's shoulders "One day at a time" Germany nodded.

England blew into his cold hands "It's so cold now"

"Just like my heart" Russia said calmly "Russia?" England asked softly "What?" he asked angrily.

"Calm down Russia, he didn't mean anything" France said kindly "I will not! I've lost everything! Germany still has Italy! You, France still have England. I DON'T HAVE MY SISTER NOR AMERICA!" he started crying into his palms. This was the first time they had seen him crying. Nobody knew what to do. They didn't think the usual comforting would be enough for him.

"I'm fine" he wiped his eyes "Just fine…I feel better" the 4 of the nations looked at each other worridly but smiled kindly at Russia. After saying a quick prayer for the fallen, the nations headed to Germany's house to get out of the cold and to remember the good times.

Russia listened as they talked. "I'm going to go to the restroom" Russia said abruptly getting up and leaving. The nations nodded but continued talking. Russia walked up to the stairs and looked around. "No one would care" he entered a room and locked it. "Much better" Russia removed a gun from the inside of his coat. "I can't live alone"

He put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger but nothing happened. "What?" he held it to the bed and tried again but nothing "I thought this was loaded" he growled angrily and threw the gun on the floor.

"Why me!" he fell on his knees and cried. He didn't even hear the door force itself open but he soon felt arms surround him. He looked up at Italy's bright eyes and sniffed "You don't have to resort to that…you're our friend"

"But I need America! Belarus! Ukraine! Someone to care for!" Italy wiped some of Russia's tears "Germany may still have me and France might have England but you have someone too"

"Who?" Russia asked softly. Italy helped him up "Follow me" he led him out of the room and downstairs. They exited onto the snowy backyard porch "There's nothing here" Suddenly a green beam of light hit the ground and Tony appeared "He's lost everything too; America was his only friend so…he's going back to his home planet" Italy explained.

"Would you like to join me Russia?" Russia felt embarrassed at his failed attempt of suicide. He had only been thinking of the nations, not America's best friend. Tony was just like him. He only knew America and America was gone so what was the point of living here? "I'm sure we can try to be happy together…for America" Tony walked out from the green light and stood in front of Russia.

"So what is your answer?" Russia thought about it. There was nothing on this earth that had any meaning to him. The Baltic's had left him years ago so no one was at his home so what was stopping him? "Sure"

Tony nodded and took his hand "Then let's get going, they are going to have a ceremony for America on my planet" Tony and Russia walked into the green light. Russia bit his lip nervously as he started floating up.

"HAVE FUN OVER THERE RUSSIA!" Italy yelled as he waved goodbye. Germany and the others ran out onto the porch to see Russia and Tony disappear from sight and the spaceship enter the sky. "Where is he going?" France asked worriedly. Italy smiled "Someplace where he won't have to lonely anymore" Germany smiled "Sounds like he'll be happy"

"Good luck…chap" England said as he entered the house. France waved, despite not seeing them, and headed inside as well. Germany took Italy's hand "I think we should go in and enjoy some Christmas cakes"

"Yummy!" Italy said and they walked in hand in hand inside to see England arguing with France about something. "So now ve just live…"

"One day at a time" Italy said softly as they approached the arguing blondes.


End file.
